Nii-san
by Laila Erlic
Summary: Sakura Uchiha sangat membenci kakaknya Sasuke Uchiha karna selalu saja membuat hari-harinya runyam. Sementara Sasuke yg santai membuat Sakura jengkel tanpa ia tau apa yang diderita Sasuke dibalik kesantaiannya/ "Kau belum pernah memanggilku kakak" "Kami kan sudah jadian" "lepaskan tanganku, naruto"/ AU, sadstory(?), alurlambat/ Sibling SasuSaku, romance NaruSaku! Ch4, UP! RnR?:)
1. Chapter 1 - LATE

"Oi, Sasuke! Cepatlah! Aku hampir terlambat!"

"Hn, iya sebentar. Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet."

"Hah? Barusan Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Barusan kulihat nenek membawa galon besar dari jendela."

Hiruk pikuk seisi rumah hampir setiap pagi sering terdengar, bahkan hingga terdengar sampai keluar rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Suara langkah kaki cepat saling beradu, perpaduan surai biru donker dan surai panjang _pink_ tergesa-gesa berlalu lalang kesana kemari, walau salah seorang pemilik surai biru hanya berjalan santai, ditambah suara burung berkicau─ledekan yang saling bersautan─membantu memperkeruh suasana. Mungkin bukan lagi 'sering' terdengar gaduh. Selalu.

.

 **Nii- _san_**

.

" **Nii- _san_ " **by **Laila Elric**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Slight Romance NaruSaku**

 **Main Character : Sakura**

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, beberapa OOC, Typos, alur cerita lambat, etc.

.

I'm not a crack-pairing Lovers. I just one of Naruto Lovers.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : Late**

.

 *** Sakura POV ***

 _Sasuke itu hhh. Berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak membuatku terlambat? Belum puaskah dia membuatku menjadi 'Si Ratu Terlambat' yang terkenal disekolah? Memalukan._

"Oi, Sasuke! Cepatlah! Aku Hampir terlambat!"

"Hn, iya sebentar. Dasar nenek-nenek cerewet." Jawabnya. _Ya! Jawabnya! Jawabnya selalu seperti itu membuatku kesal._

"Hah? Barusan Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku pura-pura. Atau hanya mengoreksi apakah telingaku masih normal.

"Tidak. Barusan kulihat nenek membawa galon besar dari jendela." jawabnya malas dengan sandwich dimulutnya. _Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya, h_ _u_ _h?_

Lagi dan lagi. Cowok berambut pantat bebek yang menjengkelkan itu tak henti-hentinya membuat ku kesal untuk alasan apapun. Kau tahu, untuk sebuah debut anak baru SMA itu penting. Bahkan saat hari pertama SMA-ku, aku melewatkan upacara penerimaan murid baru dan masuk dalam kelas dengan canggung tanpa mengenal siapapun.

 ***Sakura POV End***

 **Sakura Flashback ON.**

Bagi Sakura, upacara penerimaan murid baru itu hal utama dan penting untuk menjalin komunikasi dan perkenalan sesama murid agar setidaknya ia telah mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Dan yang terpenting dari upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA yang ia pilih, di SMA dimana ia berada saat ini, di Konoha _International_ _High School_ , Sakura Uchiha, dipilih sebagai perwakilan murid baru untuk berpidato.

Sayangnya, saat Sakura telah memasuki sebuah pintu gedung utama, sebuah gedung upacara sekaligus gedung olahraga yang biasa dipakai untuk Upacara penerimaan murid baru saat itu semua telah usai, ia tidak tepat waktu, terlambat.

"Aku terlambat. Ahh andai saja ia tak mem─"

"HAHAHA sepertinya kau memang tidak di takdirkan menjadi sorotan publik, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura bergidik kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba namun tak lama kakinya refleks menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut saat telinganya berhasil menghantarkan pesan suara pemuda dibelakangnya─saat Sakura menyadari ia mengenalnya─ dengan cepat seperti biasa menuju ke otak.

"A-AKH. Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Lirih pemuda SMA berambut pirang kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

Sakura hanya menatapnya sinis dan membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu, Naruto!"

"Kau terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah. Terlebih lagi kau adalah perwakilan murid baru. Bagaimana kau ini.."

Sakura melipat tangannya ke dada dan mendengus kesal, "Ku bilang bukan urusanmu!"

"HAHA aku tahu pasti karena Sasuke Teme membuatmu terlambat ya." Ledek naruto menunjuk-nunjuk geli Sakura.

"Diam! Dan yang harus kau ingat, Naruto Uzumaki! Jangan pernah sebut namanya di depanku! Mengerti?" Seru gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ kesal.

Naruto bergidik. "Ba-Baik, Ma'am."

"Lagipula ini memang karenanya. Kau tahu berapa lama Sasuke berada di dalam kamar mandi tadi pagi? 1 jam 26 menit 39 detik. Bahkan lama waktunya mandi seperti seorang wanita. Konyol bukan? Aku terlambat karena hal seperti itu? Dan lagi di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini."

Sakura sukses melontarkan semua keluh kesahnya ke hadapan Naruto. Pemuda pemilik mata _blue sapphire_ itu hanya terdiam menyerngit dengan berkerutkan dahi. Mencoba menenangkan gadis bersurai panjang berwarna sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura- _chan_. Eto.. Lagipula semua sudah terjadi kan. Aha, Bagaimana kalau lebih baik kau mencari dimana dulu kelasmu."

Sakura dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya ke hadapan Naruto antusias.

"Ah, aku melupakan itu, bagian terpentingnya! Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kelasku kali ini. Dimana kelasku?"

"Kabar baik. Kelas mu berada di samping kelasku" Naruto menyengir dan mengajungkan jempol dengan mantap.

"Bukan itu informasi yang kubutuhkan BAKA!"

"Aku 1-B dan kau 1-A. Kau kelas unggulan seperti biasa. Dan Sasuke 3─"

"Aku tidak perlu informasi tentangnya" Potong Sakura. "Terimakasih Naruto. Ayo ke kelas!"

. . .

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto bersama menelusuri lorong kelas setelah keluar dari gedung upacara. Butuh banyak langkah yang dicapai dari gedung upacara ke aula sekolah karena mereka harus menyebrangi lapangan lari _plus_ lapangan sepak bola─bukan lapangan sepak bola sungguhan tentunya─terlebih dahulu.

Kedua murid baru Konoha _International_ _High School_ ─singkat saja Konoha IHS─itu lantas bingung mengapa gedung olahraga yang dipakai sebagai tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru tersebut letaknya harus bersebrangan dengan aula sekolah. Wilayah Konoha IHS sangat luas. Sebelum bel masuk terdengar, mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang ada malah untuk menyusuri setiap lorong kelas dan aula yang mereka lihat, Iris emerald dan Iris sapphire kedua murid baru tersebut fokus melihat-lihat sekeliling Konoha IHS yang dahulu mereka kagumi. Dari kamar mandi yang memiliki _shower,_ tangga berkarpet yang menghubungi tiap lantai, lift menuju kantin, ruang guru ber-AC, ruang piket, ruang kepala sekolah, hingga tanaman-tanaman di setiap sudut sekolah tak putus dari pandangan mereka.

"Sekolah ini menyenangkan! Untunglah Aku masuk sekolah ini. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Yah, Lumayan."

"Hei. Jangan bilang kau masih kecewa karena tak mendapatkan Acceles- atau apalah itu."

" _Acceleration Class._ Dasar. Kau pintar tapi kau bodoh."

"Ah. Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." Naruto merasa mendapat pukulan telak dari Sakura.

Tentu Naruto tidak serius menanggapi ucapannya. Walau ia tahu apa yang Sakura ucapkan juga serius terhadapnya. Dari kecil mereka sudah bersama jadi hal ini telah menjadi kebiasaan bagi naruto untuk mendapatkan cacian-cacian dari Sakura. Bagi mereka, menjadi lembut dan polos terlalu naif untuk mereka berdua dan itu malah membuat _awkward_ suasana. Jadi inilah yang terbaik.

"Kau memperpanjang rambutmu, Sakura- _chan_? Seingatku terakhir di SMP rambutmu hanya sebatas pundak mu." Ujar Naruto sembari menyentuh rambut Sakura.

"Bagus, Bukan? Aku sudah memperpanjangnya saat aku mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah ini dan tahu kalau aku yang akan menjadi perwakilan murid barunya. Aku ingin tampil bagus tadinya. Siapa sangka malah seperti ini yang terjadi."

 _Ahaha..._ Tawa garing Naruto menyadari kalau ia salah bertanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tau dimana kelas Sasu─" Naruto menelan ludah mendapati lirikan sadis Sakura. "─Teme itu dimana? Dari yang ku dengar dia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini" lanjut Naruto.

Tentu saja ia menyadari kesalahannya untuk kali kedua.

"Hahh.. Naruto kau malah membuatku _down_. Aku sudah dibuat terlambat dan malu olehnya mengapa juga aku harus peduli tentangnya"

Bagi Naruto, untuk masuk ke sekolah Konoha IHS tidaklah sulit karena memang dari kecil ia sudah berbakat dan IQ nya jauh diatas rata-rata, walaupun terkadang ia kalah dari Sakura. Mungkin Sang Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, baginya, hal ini membutuhkan jerih payah sungguhan untuk memasuki Konoha IHS bukan karena ia tidak berbakat dan IQ dibawah rata-rata. Justru sebaliknya. Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama memiliki IQ 145. Yang gadis itu perlukan ialah Ia berusaha keras agar bagaimana caranya mendapatkan _Acc_ _e_ _leration_ _Class_ Konoha IHS.

Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin mengalahkan Kakaknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Umur Sakura dan Sasuke hanya berselisih satu tahun namun kini Sasuke berada di tingkat kelas 3 SMA.

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat mendengar Sasuke mendapat _Acceleration class,_ Sakura bukannya senang, ia malah mendengus kesal karena berpikir ia akan semakin sulit mengejar ketertinggalan menyusul Sasuke ditambah ledekan remeh yang diperolehnya dari Sasuke saat itu.

 _ **Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong**_

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Kita sampai. Ini kelas mu, Sakura- _chan_. Kau mengalahkanku kali ini"

"Tentu saja, baka!"

Melihat Sakura yang meledeknya dengan tersenyum membuat bibir pemuda jabrik itu ikut melayangkan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu sistem sekolah ini bukan? Tiap semesternya murid disini bisa naik level ketingkat yang lebih tinggi dari kelasnya sesuai angkatannya masing-masing. Semester 2 nanti akan kupastikan Namaku ku akan berada di kelas 1-A dimana kau berada. Jadi pastikan posisimu di semester 1 jangan sampai berada dibawah peringkat 20. Kau mengerti?!"

"Coba saja. Pastikan juga kau berada di peringkat 1 karena hanya satu oranglah yang bisa naik level."

"Serahkan Padaku. Itu mudah bagiku!" Seringai Naruto membuat Sakura melupakan insiden upacara penerimaan murid baru.

* * *

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan canggung. Desas desus dan lirikan tajam kendati mengganggunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Bingung mencari-cari dimana tempat duduk yang kosong. Setidaknya ia ingin duduk mencairkan tatapan-tatapan asing yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan halus yang memanggilnya membuatnya mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"AH! Hinata!"

Sakura tanpa ragu menghampiri gadis bersurai Indigo yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sakura aku tahu kau pasti akan berada di kelas 1-A jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menyiapkan tempat duduk untukmu di sebela─"

Kalimat Hinata terhenti melihat sakura tanpa aba-aba duduk di kursi sebelah yang telah disediakannya.

"Hinata! Kau benar-benar malaikatku." Puji sakura─seperti-berlinang-air-mata-bahagia─ setelah menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan mengepalnya diatas meja.

"Sa-Sakura, Kau berlebihan." Kata Hinata malu.

"Dan lagi, Hinata, kenapa orang-orang di kelas ini menatapku terus dari tadi?" bisik Sakura.

"Ah itu sudah jelas bukan? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau menjadi perwakilan murid baru, Sakura? Tapi saat upacara tadi kau tidak datang. Kau kemana saja? Aku mencemaskanmu tadi."

Jelas Hinata dan Sakura mendengarkan.

"Oh. Karena itu. Ahh ini memang karena salah orang itu, huh"

" _Orang itu_? Mungkinkah Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hinata. Ku beritahu, dihadapanku kau tidak perlu memanggilnya _'Senpai'_. Bahkan gelar _Senpai_ sangat tidak cocok untuk orang yang telah menelantarkan adiknya seperti ini"

"A ha ha.. Baiklah sakura" Hinata menyerngit.

"Memang tadi kamu kemana?"

"Aku telat Hinata. Aku terlambat karena Sasuke _-no-yatsu_. Kau tahu berapa lama Sasuke berada di dalam kamar mandi tadi pagi? 1 jam 26 menit 39 detik. Bahkan lama waktunya mandi seperti seorang wanita. Konyol bukan? Aku ter-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya karna ia merasa seperti _deja vu_ atau semacamya.

"Pokoknya itulah yang terjadi"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tak iklas melihat sahabatnya mengalami kesulitan.

BRAK!

Suara pukulan meja yang di timbulkan sakura sentak membuat Hinata kaget lalu menengadah ke Sakura yang tengah berdiri.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Iris Lavender menatap sahabatnya berdiri dengan wajah yang mantap. Tak lama selelah itu Sakura membungkukkan badan 60 derajat dari posisi berdiri.

"Semuanya. Maafkan atas kesalahanku hari ini!" Ucap lantang seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ panjangnya terjatuh menghadap lantai dari sela-sela lehernya yang sukses membuat bingung seisi kelas.

"Sa-Sakura- _san_? Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang gadis berampul kepal dua, Tenten, teman sekelasnya.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan bermaksud menyinkirkannya dari pandangan. Ia menegapkan badannya.

"Eh? Bukankan kalian menatap ku tajam sedari tadi karena aku terlambat datang di upacara penerimaan murid baru sehingga tidak bisa berpidato di hadapan kalian sebagai perwakilan murid baru?

Sakura bertanya tanpa henti.

"Y-Ya kami memang berpikir begitu awalnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Sakura. Setelah melihat tindakanmu barusan mengejutkan kami." Tutur pemuda bermata Ungu pucat bersurai gelap di kuncir yang Sakura yakin ia adalah Saudara kembar Hinata, Neji Hyuuga. Ia baru melihatnya langsung saat itu.

" _Rapper Sakura in Action_." Saut Chouji─yang masih mengunyah kripik kentangnya─ mengarahkan jarinya membentuk sebuah layaknya pistol, tetapi secara bersamaan juga sebuah V kearah depan. Ntah apa namanya..

' _um.. okay.. nama yang keren, kurasa'_ , gumam Sakura.

"Hey kau yang bernama Sakura. Kau bilang tadi kau tidak datang karena terlambat? Itukah pribadi seorang perwakilan murid baru Konoha IHS? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Saut gadis berambut pirang panjang berparas cantik dengan sinis.

"Ya. Aku terlambat. Maafkan Aku."

"Hah? Kami pikir kau tidak datang karena suatu alasan. Ternyata karena TELAT? Kau memalukan sekali" Jawab gadis itu lagi yang mempunyai nama Ino Yamanaka.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?" sergah sakura yang terpancing akan omongannya.

"Sakura- _san_ , I LOVE YOU"

Sakura bergidik ngeri mendapati sautan tersebut. Suara yang dikenalnya tersebut berasal dari jendela antara kelasnya dan lorong sekolah yang dekat dengan kelas I-B. Dilihatnya Rock Lee melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya antusias. Bulu kuduk sakura berdiri mantap. Fokusnya teralih pada seseorang di samping Rock Lee menyeringai ke arahnya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , aku tak bisa ngengontrol anak ini hehe. Sepertinya dia sangat jatuh cinta padamu"

"Singkirkan benda itu jauh jauh dariku, Naruto!"

"Sakura kau kejam" Ledek Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Hinata kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Sakura mendengus.

Seisi kelas menertawai kejadian itu.

"Sakura kau jahat" kata Chouji─yang masih mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

"Iya kau jahat padanya Sakura" "Dia mengagumimu" "Hargailah dia"

"Sakura rambutmu halus" "Kau perawatan muka apa?" "Sakuraa!"

Anak-anak yang lain pun saling bersautan ikut meledeknya. Saat itu nama Sakura menggema ke seluruh isi ruang kelas. Sakura melirik-cemas-meminta-pertolongan kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menaikian bahu seolah berkata−aku tak tahu apa-apa− kearahnya.

"Ahh. _Mou_!" gertak Sakura lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Tetapi ia senang melihat semuanya bahagia.

 **Sakura Flashback OFF.**

. . .

* * *

Setelah keributan yang terjadi di pagi hari mereda, Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat menuju Konoha IHS.

Tak jauh-jauh dari kata keributan, dua saudara Uchiha lain darah ini melanjutkan keributan mereka di dalam mobil.

"Kau tahu, dibuku piket aku terlambat 7 kali di semester 1 ini! Kau masih bisa santai disaat repotasi adikmu buruk padahal seharusnya kau juga merasa ikut tertekan, kau kan juga terlambat"

"Ah cerewet sekali kau ini. Kau hanya tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti terlambat bukan?"

"Kau ingat saat hari pertama kali aku upacara penerimaan siswa baru? Aku terlambat karenamu dan tepat waktu itu akulah perwakilan murid barunya. Sekarang akhir semester 1 kau ingin membuatku terlambat lagi, huh?"

"Kan sudah kubilang di hari itu juga kalau aku minta maaf, kenapa kamu mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi?" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh dengan kelingking di telinganya.

"Tapi kau mengulangnya berulang kali, Sasuke!"

Saking kesalnya Sakura bahkan ia pun tak sadar hal ini membuatnya kesal sampai ingin menangis. Melihat adiknya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sasuke kaget hingga mengatur duduknya yang santai tadi menjadi terkesiap menoleh kearahnya.

"Oi oi jangan membuatku kaget sampai ingin menangis seperti itu, Sakura."

Tak ada balasan.

"Baik. Aku minta maaf. Kau puas?"

Sakura mendecih kesal dan melempar muka kearah jendela mobil tak peduli.

"Ayolah, aku kan sudah minta maaf, Sakura."

Hening.

" _Yare-yare.._ Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis, Sasuke" Ucap Hayate, Supir keluarga Uchiha, membuat panas suasana.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAJA, HAYATE- _SAN_?!" Bentak kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan.

"Ha'i, Ha'i"

"Lagipula aku tak menangis. Barusan aku hanya akting ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu melihatku menangis karena kesalahan kakaknya sendiri. _bwek_ " Sakura menjelirkan lidah.

Ekspresi kesal, marah dan bingung Sasuke bercampur aduk menjadi ekspresi melongo sebelum dia mencerna penuh apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

CIIITT!

Mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura mendadak mengerem tajam membuat penumpangnya tergejolak ke depan terjadi saat kecepatan awal mobil bergerak konstan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 0 meter per _second_ seperti yang dijelaskan pada Hukum Newton I.

 _'Tolong singkirkan penjelasan fisikanya, Author-san. Kumohon.' batin sakura, mungkin._

"Kita Sampai Tuan dan Nona" Kata Hayate dengan tenang setelah menginjak rem begitu saja.

"Baiklah aku turun. Terima kasih untuk pelatihan jantungnya Pak Hayate"

Ucap Sakura sambil bergegas keluar mobil. Sementara Sasuke yang hampir selesai mencerna kalimat Sakura sebelumnya menerjapkan mata berulang kali. Tersadar.

"Sasuke- _sama_ kau tidak tur─"

"Sakura−KAU! Kau mengerjaiku, hah?" Sambar Sasuke meneriaki Sakura sambil terburu-buru menyambar tasnya lalu keluar dari mobil untuk mengejarnya.

"Sasuke- _sama!_ Kau tidak boleh kelelahan!" Teriak Hayate.

Namun, Sasuke tak mendengarnya karena fokus mengejar Sakura.

"Oi Sakura!"

Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar ocehan kakaknya dan berjalan cepat secepat yang ia bisa─bukan berlari.

"Dasar anak muda~"

Hayate memindahkan posisi mobilnya ke sisi kanan gapura sekolah. Setelah mengantarkan kedua Uchiha itu sekolah, Hayate tak langsung pulang, tetapi menunggu mereka sampai mereka pulang. Itu sudah perintah dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mebuki Haruno−Uchiha, kedua orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura pun berlari saat melihat pintu gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

"Pak Hidan. Kumohon jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya!"

Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju Hidan─Pintu Gerbang lebih tepatnya. Pria Dewasa gagah berambut putih tersebut menolak menghentikan tangannya untuk tidak menutup gerbang.

"Kau cepatlah kemari, beberapa detik lagi gerbang akan di tutup dan aku tidak bisa membukanya lagi untuk orang-orang yang tak tepat waktu seperti kau−kalian!"

Sakura menoleh kearah belakang melihat Sasuke terengah-engah yang mengejarnya. Tapi Sakura telah lebih jauh darinya.

Sakura mempercepat larinya.

Seberapa jauh jarak menuju gerbang sekolah? Sebelum Memasuki gerbang utama Konoha IHS, 100 meter sebelumnya terdapat gapura yang bertuliskan Konoha _International High School_. Jadi, antara jarak antara gapura dan gerbang Konoha IHS sama saja seperti lapangan turnamen Lari Jarak Pendek 100 m.

Sakura berhasil melewati gerbang utama 3 detik sebelum gerbang ditutup. Sementara 7 detik kemudian, Sasuke yang terengah-engah baru sampai didepan gerbang.

"Pak... _hosh.. hosh.._ Tolong.. Buka gerbang.. nya.. Ku mohon _... Uhuk.."_ Pinta Sasuke jatuh berlutut kelelahan, kehabisan nafas mengejar Sakura. Sasuke terus memegangi dadanya mengontrol pernapasannya.

Dengan memejamkan sebelah mata bermaksud sedikit menahan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke terus memukul mukul dadanya. Sesekali ia menerangapkan mulutnya lebar, mencuri habis udara disekitarnya hingga dirasa ia dapat menghirup kembali sedikit oksigen di sekelilingnya.

"Tenangkan dulu kontrol napasmu, Sasuke- _san!_ " seru Hidan.

Sementara itu di sisi Sakura.

"Oi Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto yang selalu menunggunya di depan aula menyapanya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa matamu merah?"

"Ssstt!" Sakura berdesut dengan jari telunjuk dihadapan bibirnya pertanda menyuruhnya untuk diam.

 _Naruto ini selalu saja menyadari hal-hal yang sudah ku tutup-tutupi, sih_ , batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau terlambat terus, sih? Dimana si Sasu─"

Naruto memotong kalimatnya. Kelopak mata melebar membuat iris s _apphire_ nya mengecil. Bukan karena sakura yang memelototinya, tapi karena pandangannya menangkap _sesuatu_ di depan gerbang. Naruto Ingin menghampiri _sesuatu_ itu tetapi terhenti karena suatu alasan.

"A-Ah, pasti gara-gara Sasuke ya, ahaha haha."

Naruto terbata menjadikannya seorang yang canggung. Sakura micingkan mata curiga.

"Kau mencurigakan Naruto."

"A-Apanya yang mencurigakan dariku Ha Ha. Yang ada kau yang aneh. Bukankah kau berangkat bersama Sasuke tapi yang sampai kenapa hanya kau saja?"

"Naruto Jangan katakan nama itu di depanku. Lagi pula dia tidak akan tepan waktu untuk sampai disini. Lihat sa─"

"AAHHH AKHIRNYA AKU BISA LOLOS DENGAN MUDAH~" Teriak seseorang tak terlalu jauh di belakang sakura.

Sakura menoleh. Membelalakan mata tak percaya.

 _'Kenapa Sasuke bi─'_

"KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK?!" Pekik sakura lebih cepat dari suara batinnya sendiri.

.

.

 _ **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

Remake abis-abisan dari cerpen ku yang berjudul "Kakak". Karena ini ff anime otomatis rasanya pengen ngerubah judul ke versi jepang~

Thanks to siskap906 { }

Orang pertama yang memperkenalkan ku pada dunia fanfic,orang yang sangat berpengaruh dibalik ff ini salah satunya pencarian karakter2nya dan penerang kebutaan ku akan istilah-istilah ffn, lol. Ini serius wkwk.

Ini ff pertama, ff multichapter pertama, dan ff narusaku pertama. Maaf kalau jelek, acak-acakan, gak beraturan, aneh, dan sebagainya. Masih newbie xD

Word terlalu sedikit kah? Mohon kritik dan saran.

Lanjut?

Review kalian akan sangat membantu!^^


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Not Okay

"Naruto Jangan katakan nama itu di depanku. Lagi pula dia tidak akan tepat waktu untuk sampai disini. Lihat sa─"

"AAHHH AKHIRNYA AKU BISA LOLOS DENGAN MUDAH~"

Sakura menoleh. Membelalakan mata tak percaya.

 _'Kenapa Sasuke bi─'_

"KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK?!" Pekik sakura lebih cepat dari suara batinnya.

.

 **Nii- _san_**

.

" **Nii- _san_ " **by **Laila Elric**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Slight Romance NaruSaku**

*Pair diatas adalah pair utama, walau kadang ada chapter dimana pair mereka jarang ditampilkan.

 **Pair lainnya mulai bermunculan disini.**

 **Main Character Ch.2 : Sasuke**

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, beberapa OOC, Typos, alur cerita lambat, etc.

.

I'm not a crack-pairing Lovers. I just one of Naruto Lovers.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : I'm Not Okay**

.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha, _AHO_! Hal seperti ini mudah bagiku."

Sasuke menyombongkan diri. Sekujur tubuhnya basah bermandikan keringat. Kulit pemuda raven yang putih ini semakin terlihat pucat. Walau disembunyikan pun, Sasuke jelas terlihat masih berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau menggunakan trik apa, huh? Dasar licik." Tanya Sakura memberi lirikan sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Hem hem." Senyum Sasuke penuh kecurigaan, "Aku melompati pagar."

Sasuke berkecak pinggang dan mendongakan kepala, tersenyum sombong. Kalau ini di sebuah animasi, sudah dipastikan hidung sasuke memanjang layaknya Pinokio.

"Heh, dasar kau bodoh." Naruto berkomentar.

"Hee." Mimik Sasuke berubah menatap tajam Naruto.

Kedua _Onyx_ dan _Sapphire_ mereka saling memberi _hard stare_ membuat atmosfer disekeliling mereka berubah mencekam. Tatapan Sasuke seolah berkata 'tutup-saja-mulut-mu' dan Naruto seakan menatap mengerti arti dari tatapan _Onxy_ tajam milik pemuda Raven tersebut.

"Cih. Naruto, ayo ke kelas. Kau akan sia-sia telah meluangkan waktu untukku saat sebelum bel masuk seperti sekarang hanya untuk pertunjukan konyol kakak beradik seperti dihadapanmu saat ini. Dan dimana tasmu?"

Sakura berdecih kesal, memercayai apa yang dikatakan sasuke. Ia tak sadar bahwa betapa tingginya gerbang Konoha IHS untuk di lompati. Wilayah Konoha IHS dikelilingi oleh dinding besar setinggi 5 meter, maka tak heran jika gerbang sekolah tersebut juga tinggi. Mereka bukan ninja yang dapat dengan mudah melompat tinggi kesana-kemari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tapi berkat kekesalannya, Sakura berhasil mematahkan suasana mencekam di antara kedua lelaki jenjang itu.

"Aku sudah sampai disini dari tadi jadi aku meninggalkannya dikelas. Dan Sakura- _chan,_ kau duluan saja. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan si Teme ini terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah~" Sakura beralih membelakangi Sasuke dan Naruto dan berjalan masuk memasuki aula.

* * *

 ***Naruto POV***

Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat setelah sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku dengan segera menahannya dengan meletakan tanganku kepundak Sasuke yang lebih rendah. Setelah ia mendapat kembali keseimbangannya, kulepas tanganku dari pundaknya. Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berlama memegangnya. Aku normal.

"Kau tak apa? Wah, ada apa denganmu basah kuyup seperti itu, Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap dingin sasuke memegangi keningnya.

Heh. Tentu saja ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa untuk seukuran lelaki normal hanya dengan lari 100 meter bisa kelelahan sampai sebegitunya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, mengapa ia memilih alasan bodoh seperti 'aku melompati gerbang' dari sejuta alasan yang bisa ia pakai. Bisa saja ia menggunakan alasan menyuap Hidan atau semacamnya. Terlebih lagi Sakura- _chan_. Mengapa ia percaya kata-kata Sasuke dengan mudah padahal posisinya sedang tidak membelakangi gerbang. Membuat malu IQ-nya saja, bukan? Tapi bagiku lucu saat ia seperti itu. Terlihat bodoh namun menggemaskan.

"Hoo"

"Naruto. Ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu? Jangan sampai Sakura tahu hal semacam tadi. Buat apa kau memperlihatan wajah itu sementara kau berada di dekatnya? Kau hanya─"

"Ya, ya, aku paham, Sialan. Aku hanya refleks tadi. Siapa sangka kau hampir tumbang di depan gerbang. Kau dan Sakura- _chan_ adalah sahabatku, dan aku, mana bisa aku diam saja. Dan urusan Sakura- _chan_ , serahkan padaku. 'Kau hanya perlu menjaganya', kan, yang ingin kau katakan. Kau tahu aku menyukainya jadi tanpa kau perintahkan pun itu akan kulakukan. Tapi kau yakin hari ini kau baik-baik saja? Rasanya lucu kau mengejar Sakura- _chan_ saja hingga basah kuyup seperti ini. Ganti bajumu, kau akan masuk angin." Jelasku. Memang sudah menjadi sifatku seperti ini, apa yang ku pikirkan akan ku lontarkan dengan jelas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itu akan sangat membantuku. Dan hari ini kau berisik seperti biasa. Menganggapku remeh?" Wajah pucatnya berlagak kuat, dingin seperti biasa.

"Lihat dirimu hari ini, Teme. Kau juga cerewet tak seperti biasanya."

"Heh" Sasuke menyeringai.

* * *

Kami memasuki aula. Sasuke menuju lantai tiga dan aku menuju lantai dua dimana kelasku berada. Aku menyusuri lorong kelas hingga akhirnya hampir sampai di kelasku. Kelas 1-A berada di sampingku saat ini. Aku melirik ke dalam kelas itu mencari sosok gadis bersurai pink yang ku kenal. Hingga kudapati dirinya sedang tertawa. Sengaja ku perlambat langkahku hanya untuk melihat senyum tawa gadis itu yang merekah di sekeliling teman-temannya. Entah sejak kapan melihat senyumnya menjadi hobi terbaruku saat ini. Kuharap senyum itu tak menghilang suatu saat nanti.

Lamunanku pecah seketika saat sosok yang kuperhatikan menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikan dirinya. Sosok itu berjalan menuju jendela semakin mendekat. Aku hanya menyeringai sembari manggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi guru akan datang." Tanyanya di antara salah satu kusen besi jendela kelas yang berbentuk persegi cukup besar, tersusun memanjang di setiap koridornya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan?" Ucapku beralasan payah.

"Hm.. Bukankah kau tadi sedang memperhatikanku? Ya, kan?" Kata Sakura- _chan_ tersenyum menggoda, menurutku.

"Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, memangnya kenapa?" Kataku secara tak sadar. Ya. Aku keceplosan. ' _Bodohhh! Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu?_ ', batinku ikut berucap.

Siapa sangka ternyata Sakura _-chan_ tersipu. Yang kulihat, wajahnya memerah. Itu tersipu namanya, kan?

"Ap-Apa yang barusan k-kau katakan, Naruto?! HAHA pesonaku sepertinya meracunimu. HAHAHA kau aneh!" Sakura salah tingkah. Namun, hei! haruskah ada kata 'kau aneh' di akhir kalimatnya?

"Sakura- _chan_."

"Hm?" Jawabnya singkat.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Lupakan. Aku kekelas. Dah!~" Aku tak bisa mengucapkannya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku masih belum tahu mana yang lebih baik, memberi tahunya atau ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

Aku meninggalkannya menuju kelas. Sedangkan Sakura,

"Naruto _no BAKA_!" Teriaknya. Kepalaku terasa seperti tertindih kalimat 'BAKA'nya itu.

* **Naruto POV End***

. . .

* * *

Pelajaran Kurenai-s _ensei_ sedang berlangsung. Kurenai menggeser tangannya kesana kemari di atas layar LCD transparan nan besar─papan tulis layar sentuh─di kelas Sasuke. Konoha IHS adalah sekolah berbasis teknologi. Nama _International High School_ bukanlah sembarang gelar untuk sekolah ini. Di setiap kelas, papan tulis menggunakan LCD transparan agar mempermudah guru dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tak dipungkiri pula sekolah ini memasang jaringan WiFi di setiap kelasnya. Media catatan yang digunakan murid adalah sebuah Tab _touchscreen_ yang telah di sediakan. Tetapi tak sedikit juga murid yang masih menggunakan buku catatan, karena bagi mereka yang menggunakan buku sebagai catatan, itu dapat membuatnya terlihat lebih rajin. Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata adalah salah satu yang masih menggunakan buku catatan sebagai media pencatatan.

Sasuke tak bisa berkonsentrasi mencerna kata-kata sejarah yang di ajarkan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Pening di kepalanya menahannya untuk belajar saat itu. Ia tak kuasa mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat tertidur berselimutkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia meringis kesakitan tiap kali kedua _onyx berusaha_ mengintip di sela-sela tangannya hanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di pelajari. Fokusnya buram.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong jelaskan detik-detik kejadian tentara Jepang menyerang pelabuhan Pearl Harbour dengan singkat di depan." Kurenai _-_ _sensei_ yang sedang memerhatikan LCD dan buku absensi kelas bertanya secara acak.

 **BRUK!**

Para murid yang ada di dalamnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kurenai- _sensei_ menoleh kaget. Sasuke terjatuh dari kursinya dan kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai membuat sekitarnya berantakan.

Pada waktu yang sama, Sakura di kelasnya tak sengaja membuat kotak pensilnya berhamburan keluar memecah ketenangan belajar. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa perasaannya tidak tenang saat itu.

Kurenai- _sensei_ menghampiri lalu mengangkat kepala Sasuke perlahan, menepuk-nepuk halus sebelah wajah pucatnya dan memanggil namanya berulang kali, bermaksud membangunkan namun sia-sia, Sang Raven tak kunjung sadar.

"Sasuke _-kun_! Sasuke _-kun_! Perwakilan siapapun, cepat bawa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan segera!" Seru Kurenai _-_ _sensei_ tegas, cemas akan keadaan muridnya.

"Ahh.. Pingsan lagi." Kiba, teman sekelas dan salah satu sahabat Sasuke berkata malas seolah hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tetapi ia tetap membantu sahabatnya yang tengah tergolek lemah di pangkuan Kurenai- _sensei._

"Kau ini. Selalu memaksakan diri padahal tahu sendiri bahwa kondisimu sedang tidak baik" Ucap malas salah seorang murid lagi, berambut hitam jabrik layaknya nanas, Shikamaru Nara, yang juga sahabat Sasuke. Ia membantu kiba merangkul Sasuke perlahan.

Murid lain terlihat cemas berdiri dari kursi mereka menyaksikan keadaan Sasuke. Mereka semua refleks ingin membatunya.

"S-S-Sasuke _-kun_! A-Aku akan membawakan tandu dari ruang kesehatan! Kiba! Shikamaru! Pastikan kalian menjaga Sasuke- _kun_ ku! Siapapun yang mempunyai minyak penghangat, berikan untuk Sasuke _-kun_!" Ucap panik Karin, salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke yang menagguminya, sekaligus ketua Unit Kesehatan Sekolah Konoha IHS. Karin keluar kelas dengan segera.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang telah merangkul Sasuke masih dalam posisi bertumpu pada lutut, saling bertemu pandang─bingung beberapa detik─lalu mengabaikan ucapan Karin. Mereka membawa Sasuke dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu.

Karin yang telah kembali membawa tandu melewati pintu begitu saja tanpa menyadari Kiba dan Shikamaru berada di balik sisi pintu. Mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lolos dari Karin yang super berlebihan menuju Ruang Kesehatan 3 yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah melewati koridor.

Kenapa 3? Konoha IHS memiliki Ruang Kesehatan di setiap lantainya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Aku telah membawakan tandu untuk─ Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Baru saja pergi." Ucap salah satu murid.

Di sekolah, Sasuke setahun yang lalu adalah pribadi yang baik, seorang periang diantara temannya─meski tak seriang Naruto─namun dingin diluar kelas, seorang dengan percaya diri yang tinggi namun ramah, hebat dalam segala hal, pelajaran maupun olahraga. Tak heran hampir semua pelajar Konoha IHS mengenal Sasuke Uchiha. Ia juga banyak di sukai para siswi karena parasnya yang tampan dan sikapnya yang dingin membuat luluh hati para wanita. Hingga pada suatu hari Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang 'terlalu dingin' dan pemurung tetapi tetap tersenyum dan masih tetap bermain di antara teman-temannya. Ia juga jarang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang di gemarinya karena suatu hal. Hanya teman sekelasnya yang tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ini hingga diluar kelas tak banyak yang tahu, juga karena suatu hal.

. . .

* * *

"Oi, Sai! Lama sekali kau ke toilet. Aku ingin meminjam catatanmu!" Pinta Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ambil saja? Tabnya ada di loker kok." Sai berkata dengan tersenyum khasnya seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada sudah ku cari."

"Ah. Aku lupa. Itu ada di tasku." Mimik wajahnya berubah datar.

"Tidak ada, Sai. Ayolah aku serius!"

Sai merogoh-rogoh tubuhnya dan mendapati sesuatu.

"Ah. Ini." Ia menyodorkan Tab yang berada di tangannya.

"Kenapa itu berada disitu?" Naruto memicingkan mata. Iris S _apphire_ nya bergerak dari fokus Tab ke wajah pemuda berkulit putih pasi itu curiga.

"Aku lupa kalau aku membawanya tadi." Sai berucap seadanya.

"Ya sudah, ku pinjam." Naruto menyambar Tab yang berada di tangan Sai.

"Naruto. Sasuke- _senpai_ teman terdekatmu bukan? Tadi aku melihatnya, ia di bopong ke ruang kesehatan saat aku keluar dari Toilet tig─" Sai terputus.

Naruto tanpa aba-aba berlari meninggalkan kelas.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbaring lemah di Ruang kesehatan. Jari tangannya bergerak petanda ia akan segera siuman. Alisnya berkedut sesaat, lalu perlahan mata _Onyx_ nya mulai terbuka. Cahaya sekitar membuat iris _Onyx_ Sang Raven harus sesegera mungkin menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk sehingga ia merasa agak cukup silau. Sasuke melihat keatas masih dengan pandangan buram, melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, mengidentifikasi dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Dimana ak─"

"Ruang Kesehatan."

Potong seseorang. Sasuke melirik ke asal suara.

"Shikamaru.. kah?" Tanya Sasuke setengah sadar.

"Hn."

"Ah. Lagi-lagi.. Aku.. " Ucap Sasuke putus asa, memejamkan mata dan menaruh tangan kiri di atasnya.

"Apa pingsan menjadi hobi barumu saat ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuka sedikit tangannya dari pandangan melihat sosok yang berbicara. "Kiba?!"

"Yo! Kau sudah bangun, kawan."

"Hn. Kau pikir ini yang aku inginkan, huh? Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini." Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

"Apa saat kekelas tadi dia mengganti seragamnya, Kiba?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang sedang berdiri bersandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Naruto? Kau disini juga rupanya." Sasuke melirik naruto setelah mendengar suaranya.

"Yah, dia datang dengan wajah pucat bermandikan keringat. Karin salah satu murid kelas kami sudah menyuruhnya tapi kau tahu sendiri, anak ini keras kepala. Jadi mungkin ia tak mengganti seragamnya. Dan, hei! Seharusnya kau memanggilku Senpai! Aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, tahu!"

"Tidak. Satu tahun. Tunggu. Kau bilang 2 tahun? Kau betul betul murid kelas 3, bukan anak akselerasi?"

"Tidak ada kelas akselerasi disini. Sekolah ini hanya menjalankan sistemnya yang dinamakan _acceleration class_ , jadi seperti sasuke saat ini berbaur dengan anak-anak yang setahun lebih tua darinya, walau ada 2 orang murid akselerasi di kelas kami,sih. Kau bilang kau seumuran dengan Sasuke, seharusnya kau berada di kelas 2, mengapa kau malah kelas 1?"

"Itu tidak penting saat ini. Hei, Teme, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

" _Kono_! Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan kau malah mengabaikan pertanyaanku, sialan." Kiba mendengus kesal mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tentu hanya sebatas menahan kekesalan.

"Lumayan. Dan selama ini aku berpikir. Jika kalian berdua disatukan akan seperti apa jadinya, ternyata ini yang terjadi. Berisik." Kalimat pedas nan dingin Sasuke meluncur mantap.

" _Damare,_ Sasuke!" Sergah Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kiba, ayo kembali ke kelas! Aku bosan berlama-lama dengan bau antiseptik disini. Sasuke, istirahatlah!" Seru Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Kau dengar Sasuke? Istirahatkan tubuh lemahmu itu. Kami juga ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh kami setelah membawamu berat-berat kesini." Ucap Kiba.

"Hn. Maaf merepotkan."

"Yo!~"

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di dalam Ruang kesehatan. Suasana canggung kerap kali membuat tak nyaman.

"Naruto."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal ini ke Sakura, kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ntahlah. Menurutku tidak." Ucap sasuke. Suaranya merendah.

"Aku.. menyedihkan, ya."

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, ayolah! Apakah ini Sasuke menyebalkan yang ku kenal? Ini tidak lebih dari seorang pemurung!" Seringainya melebar memaksakan. Naruto hanya ingin menghilangkan suasana suram disekitarnya.

"Heh. Sepertinya aku memperlihatkan sisi menyedihkanku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sial, aibku banyak sekali di kau." Sasuke tersenyum ikhlas tak ikhlas seraya menyembunyikan mata dibalik tangannya.

* * *

 **Sasuke Flashback ON**

"Ayah..." Ucap Sasuke kecil berusia 8 tahun melirih ke hadapan Ayahnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pria gagah yang mirip dengannya, Fugaku, Sang Ayah.

"Ini dimana, Yah?"

"Rumah sakit. Demam mu tinggi kemarin malam jadi aku membawamu ke dokter."

"Dimana Ibu?" Tanya bocah polos berambut pantat bebek tersebut.

Fugaku tak menjawab.

"Ibu sudah pulang?"

Fugaku memejamkan mata lamat-lamat, kesal.

"Sasuke, lupakan wanita itu. Ia tak peduli lagi terhadapmu, ia bahkan tak menjenguk anaknya yang sedang sakit. Dia telah melupakanmu. Dia tak peduli lagi padamu, Sasuke!" Seru Fugaku kesal karena Sasuke membahas soal Mikoto Sang−mantan−Istri.

"Tapi kata Ayah, Ibu pergi karena pekerjaannya. Sasuke ingin bertemu ibu, Yah!" pinta bocah polos itu agak memaksa, ia berkaca-kaca.

"SASUKE!" Bentak Fugaku.

Sasuke tersentak kaget Ayahnya membentaknya. Ia menangis. Ia berpikir, Ia hanya ingin bertemu ibunya kenapa ayahnya harus membentaknya. Apa ayahnya membencinya?

"A-Ayah... Hiks.. Ayah membenciku? Hiks.. Apa Sasuke salah bertanya tentang Ibu? Huee.." Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Sasuke mengambil bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

Fugaku merasa bersalah telah membentak Sasuke. Perasaannya melihat tangis Sang Anak membuat hatinya terjepit.

"Ayah tidak membencimu, Nak. Maaf Ayah sudah membentakmu. Dengar Sasuke─"

"Fugaku, apa sasuke sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut oranye dengan gaya khas unik, menggandeng tangan seorang bocah kecil bersurai _pink_ pendek dengan pita merah.

"Ah Mebuki. Iya Sasuke sudah bangun."

Sasuke mengintip dari sela bantalnya, melihat sesosok wanita tak dikenalnya berbicara akrab dengan Ayahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke, bertanyalah dengan sopan. Baik, Ayah lanjutkan pembicaraan Ayah tadi. Dengarkan Ayah baik-baik, Sasuke"

Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidurnya, menyamping menghadap ayahnya. Tangannya ia pakai sebagai pengganti sandaran kepalanya.

"Sasuke. Ayah telah menceraikan ibumu seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu, bercerai itu berarti memutuskan sebuah hubungan. Maaf. Maaf ayah tak mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan ayah.."

Sasuke awalnya tak berekspresi. Ia mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengubah posisinya, duduk menatap ayahnya dengan tersenyum. Tetapi air matanya tak bisa menipu.

"Haha ha... Memutuskan hubungan berarti Ibu bukan Ibu sasuke lagi, Yah? Ap-Apa Ibu menyakitimu, Yah? Haha tak apa. Kalau memang Ibu menyakiti Ayah, Sasuke akan terima. Karena selalu Ayah yang ada di sisi Sasuke, bukan Ibu." Sasuke tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum. Tetapi dengan berlinang air mata. Wajah mungilnya berekspresi menahan tangis sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis bukan karena harus merelakan Ibu yang di cintainya. Tapi membayangkan Ayahnya yang selama ini mengurus Sasuke seorang diri yang seharusnya itu adalah tugas seorang ibu, Ayahnya telah menjadi Ibu dan Ayah sekaligus untuk Sasuke selama setahun.

Sasuke kecil teringat setahun yang lalu sosok Ibunya. Mikoto bukanlah sosok lemah lembut seperti layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

* * *

.

" _Ibu! Ibu! Lihat. Sasuke berhasil menjadi peringkat 2"_ S _enyum mengembang Sasuke sembari memperlihatkan hasil test ujian sekolahnya._

" _Dasar anak bodoh! Kau seharusnya bisa menjadi peringkat satu, bukan 2! Itu belum cukup!" Mikoto menghampas selembar kertas yang Sasuke pegang dengan kasar sehingga membuat Sasuke terjatuh._

" _Ah.. Sakit Bu!"_

" _Kau bocah lemah! Fugaku! Aku tidak sudi bisa melahirkan anak lemah seperti ini! Dari dulu seharusnya aku tak menikah denganmu kalau tahu aku akan melahirkan anak selemah ini!"_

 _Sasuke hanya menangis. Hatinya sakit._

" _Mikoto! Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan Sasuke! Dia anakmu!"_

Mikoto adalah Uchiha dengan keturunan di garis keluarga yang lebih tinggi. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya Uchiha di keturunan lebih rendah satu garis di bawah Mikoto─Meski saat ini Fugaku berada di garis tertinggi. Keluarga Uchiha menggunakan sistem tahta. Tahta terendah dinamakan _Sessei._ Tahta diatasnya _Kibou_. Tahta kedua tertinggi _Shinnen_. Dan tahtah tertinggi adalah _Shinchou._ Mikoto salah satu di garis keturunan _Shinchou_ dan Fugaku _Shinnen._ Tetapi salah satu garis apapun di keturunan Uchiha dapat naik tahta jikalau ada salah satu anggota digaris manapun dapat membanggakan dan membangun nama baik keluarga Uchiha, pernikahan pun menjadi faktor utama kenaikan tahta tersebut.

 _Sasuke yang mendengar keributan itu hanya bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya._

" _Berisik! Dasar bocah lemah! Aku tak sudi menyebutnya anakku. Sudahlah! Aku pergi dari rumah ini!" Seru Mikoto seraya pergi kekamar bergegas membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper._

" _Mikoto!" Mikoto tak menjawab, sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper._

 _"Mikoto!"_

" _Mikoto! Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Fugaku Menahan Mikoto setelah beberapa menit Mikoto selesai mempacking pakaiannya._

" _Aku pergi!"_

 ** _BRAK!_**

 _Mikoto menutup pintu dengan keras._

 ** _Degh!_**

 _Sasuke merasakan getaran hebat dikepalanya. Pandangannya buram namun fokus secara bergantian. Si bocah raven itu terjatuh, lututnya dengan keras melawan pijakannya karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Ia refleks memegang kepalanya dengan kasar._

" _Arhh... Kepalaku sakit, yah, Ahh!" Erang Sasuke kesakitan memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat sesaat setelah Mikoto pergi._

" _Sasuke, kau tak apa?!" Tanya Fugaku panik. Sasuke tetap memegangi kepalanya._

" _Ayahh.. Hiks, mengapa ibu pergi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah dirinya merasa cukup baik._

" _Jangan khawatir sasuke, ia hanya pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, ayah disini!" Kata Fugaku menenangkan sasuke dengan memeluk bocah yang sedang menangis itu dan mengelus-elus kepalanya._

.

* * *

Fugaku melihat cemas dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke. Ayah tak apa sekarang. Kau lihat wanita di depan pintu itu, yang tersenyum ke arah mu? Mulai sekarang panggilah dia Ibu. Ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Namanya Mebuki Haruno. Ayah akan menikahinya dan membuatnya menjadi keluarga Uchiha. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya seperti ayah yang menyayanginya."

Sasuke menatap sinis dan cemberut pada wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum ramah. Sasuke menegap kaget melihat senyumnya dan ia tersipu. Sasuke merasa ia menyukai senyum ramah wanita tersebut. Hangat dan nyaman. Tak lama, fokusnya teralih kepada seseorang yang ia gandeng, tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik anak itu. Anak itu melepas pegangan tangan ibunya, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Sasuke bingung sesaat. Si gadis kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sampailah di hadapan Sang Raven kecil.

"Nii- _san_ , cepat sembuh ya!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup─layaknya karakter anime tersenyum bahagia─, ia memegang tangan Sasuke bermaksud membuatnya nyaman.

"Jangan menangis." Lanjut si gadis kecil bersurai sakura itu dengan mimik polosnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar, ia tergidik. Wajahnya tersipu malu. "A-Aku tidak menangis sekarang! _Bwek_!"

Sakura tersentak kaget melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Nii- _san_ JELEK! JAHAT! Ibuuu.." Sakura menangis berlari ke arah Sang Ibu. Mebuki hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tersenyum mengelus rambut Sakura yang sedang memeluk dan menagis di balik bajunya. Sedangkan Sasuke saat itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Nii _-san_ hanya bercanda Sakura. Lihat. Dia sedang bingung sekarang melihatmu menangis. Jangan menangis dong, Sakura bilang padanya untuk jangan menangis kenapa malah Sakura yang sekarang menangis?" Ucap mebuki tersenyum, sembari mengelus-elus helaian surai _pink_ anak itu.

Sakura mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Lalu kembali menhampiri Sasuke yang masih salah tingkah, kebingungan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasuke canggung dihadapan Sakura.

"A-Aku... _Ano... Eto.. Gomen!_ " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum, mengelus kepala Sasuke yang akhirnya dapat ia capai.

Iris sasuke melebar. Ia senang dapat merasakan kembali tangan seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya. Terlebih lagi seorang perempuan, biasanya ia hanya menerima elusan Sang Ayah. Jadi saat itu, itu mengingatkan dirinya akan elusan lembut seorang Ibu.

"Namamu! Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya tegas menegakkan kepalanya menatap yakin gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku, Sakura!" Jawabnya mantap dengan melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

Fugaku dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat keakraban kedua anaknya yang baru saja saling bertemu.

Seminggu kemudian setelah hari pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua orang tua mereka, Fugaku dan Mebuki akhirnya menikah dan semua berjalan lancar dan bahagia. Namun keakraban hubungan adik-kakak hanya sebatas mereka kecil. Semakin mereka tumbuh, ego mereka ikut tumbuh menjadi labil. Memasuki SMP hubungan mereka merangkak semakin menjauh dari kata keakraban.

 **Sasuke Flashback OFF.**

. . .

* * *

Sasuke terbangun. Ia ketiduran di ruang kesehatan. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Sasuke berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto sudah sedaritadi kembali ke kelas saat jam Istirahat pertama. Perutnya tak kuasa menahan keributan paska konser yang ada di dalamnya─lapar. Sasuke masih merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya, tapi sudah lebih baik daripada yang ia rasakan dikelas sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu ruang kesehatan dengan gayanya yang tenang. Saat akan membuka pintu─bermaksud keluar, secara bersamaan, Kurenai _-sensei_ juga sedang memegang engsel pintu di sisi baliknya. Kedua iris hitam dan merah mereka membesar, kaget sementara. Mereka saling menatap tanpa satu katapun terucap. Fungsi otak sepertinya sedang mengidentifikasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Tentu tak sampai hitungan 5 detik, Kurenai _-sensei_ tersenyum.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke _-kun_?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Kurenai _-sensei._ Maaf sebelumnya saat pelajaranmu berlangsung aku tak memperhatikanmu. Dan maaf juga sepertinya aku telah merepotkanmu tadi..." Ucap rendah Sasuke bermimik tenang seperti biasa walau nada bicaranya merendah.

"Awalnya, aku memang kaget melihat muridku tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Kau sudah baikan?"

"Iya aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Kau ingin kembali ke kelas, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak izin pulang cepat dan beristirahat dirumah?"

"Hm. Ng, Ntahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Kau lebih baik istirahat untuk saat ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang cepat untuk hari ini. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Terimakasih untuk segalanyanya, Kurenai- _sensei."_ Sasuke membungkuk sopan, lalu hendak berjalan keluar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sebentar!" Langkahnya terhenti. "Ya?"

"Saat kau berada di ruang kesehatan tadi, aku bertanya pada anak-anak. Mereka bilang kau sudah sering pingsan seperti ini. Apa tubuhmu tak apa? Apa mungkin... Kau memiliki sebuah penyakit atau.. semacamnya?" Tanya Kurenai hati-hati. Tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"Hmm.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Ya. Aku punya." Lanjut Sasuke menatap Kurenai serius.

Sasuke menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi padanya dan bagaimana kondisinya. Kurenai yang mendengarkan berwajah cemas menerima apa yang dikatakan remaja bersurai raven itu.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kupikir percuma untuk menyembunyikannya ke para s _ensei_. Aku takut malah membuat mereka bingung jika tiba-tiba aku terjatuh. Tapi karena kau telah mendengar semuanya, aku mohon agar kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti murid yang lainnya. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Tolong jangan khawatir dan terlihat cemas kepadaku di hadapan murid lainnya. Hanya perlakukan aku layaknya murid sehat. Aku tak butuh di kasihani."

Kurenai hanya mendengarkan tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku mengerti. Aku bukanlah sosok guru yang pilih-pilih. Kau tahu seorang Kurenai _-sensei_ seperti apa, bukan? Lagi pula.. Hei anak muda, aku tak akan memperlakukanmu istimewa layaknya seorang pangeran di jam pelajaranku. Dan aku tahu kau akan benci di kasihani. Tenang saja." Jelas Kurenai dengan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sang raven.

Mendengar ucapannya, Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Kurenai _-sensei_." Lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

. . .

* * *

Sasuke dengan membungkus kedua tangannya di saku celana berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga, menuju ke kelasnya. Saat ini sedang Istirahat ke-2. Pelajar Konoha IHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Sasuke terus mendapati dirinya menjadi sorotan para siswi. Telinganya terus mendapat panggilan-panggilan "Sasuke- _kunnn"_ dari banyak orang yang memanggi namanya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sekedar tersenyum lalu mengabaikannya. Mata _onyx_ nya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai adiknya. Ia sedang berjalan bersama gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya. Sakura dan Sasuke berpapasan. Iris _emerald_ dan iris _onyx_ mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke merendah─yang seolah─memperlihatkan wajah malasnya ke arah Sakura.

 _Bwek!_

Sasuke menjilirkan lidah tanpa alasan ke arahnya.

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya sentak bingung. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ledekan tak beralasan darinya. Sakura memicingkan mata kesal memelototi sang raven. Namun pemuda itu mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sakura dan terus berjalan melewatinya.

* * *

 ***Sakura POV***

Aku dan Hinata di beri tugas oleh Kakashi _-sensei_ mengambil sesuatu di ruang koperasi yang terletak di lantai tiga. Dengan malas aku menuruti perintahnya. Mataku mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri seisi koridor lantai 3 setelah aku dan Hinata mengambil─membeli menggunakan uang Kakashi- _sensei_ ─tumpukan kertas HVS yang masih baru untuk dijadikan tugas.

Lantai ini cukup luas. Kelas 3 hanya ada 6 ruang, sama seperti kelas 1 dan 2. Ntah apa yang kupikirkan, aku terus melihat deretan kelas 3 dari 3-A sampai 3-F mencari sesuatu tak pasti. Mencari Sasuke? Tidak. Mana mungkin... Itu pikirku. Tapi memang mungkin aku mencarinya, karena lama-lama aku penasaran dimana kelasnya. Dari awal aku masuk ke Konoha IHS, aku masih belum mengetahui dimana kelas Sasuke berada. Padahal seisi sekolah pasti mengenal yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan benci ku akui, aku ikut-ikutan menjadi sorotan publik hanya karna aku seorang adik dari Sasuke Uchiha. Yah, walaupun bukan hanya karena itu. Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah organisasi yang di sebut OSIS, dan aku terkenal di dalamnya. Padahal baru kelas 1, tapi pusat tertuju padaku. Aku bukannya sombong. Terkadang itu malah membuatku risih dan itu merepotkan. Aku direkrut paksa oleh Kiba- _senpai_ hanya karena ia kenal namaku sebagai perwakilan siswa baru untuk berpidato─bahkan aku tidak berpidato sama sekali─ saat upacara upacara penerimaan murid baru dan juga aku adalah salah satu sahabat Hinata. Percaya atau tidak, Kiba- _senpai_ adalah ketua OSIS Konoha IHS. Tampangnya mungkin cukup tidak meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah ketua OSIS, awalnya. Namun setelah aku masuk organisasi tersebut, itu telah membuktikan bahwa ia cukup tegas dan berwibawa sebagai seorang pemimpin. Walau sesungguhnya ia agak cukup melenceng.

Hinata akrab dengan Kiba- _senpai_ karena suatu kejadian. Hihi, aku lucu saat mendengar cerita hinata tentangnya. Kiba- _senpai_ adalah sang penolong seorang Hinata yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Dan disitulah hinata selalu mengagumi Kiba- _senpai─_ atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar mengagumi.

"Oh, Hinata!" Seru seseorang yang baru saja ku jelaskan kepribadiannya keluar dari kelas 3-A. Kiba _-senpai._

"Dan Sakura!" serunya telat. Mungkin jika aku berjalan bersama Hinata, karismaku berkurang dan berpindah pusat ke Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba- _senpai_!" Jawab hinata terbata.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil saja Kiba- _kun_ HEHE." Godanya.

Tch, ini salah satu sifatnya mengapa kubilang ia terkadang melenceng. Hinata tersipu dengan kata menjijikkan Kiba- _senpai_. Oh, ayolah Hinata. Itu bukannya memalukan?

"Kau menjijikkan, Kiba- _senpai_!" seruku.

"S-Sakura!" teriak pelan Hinata menandakan aku harus sopan terhadapnya. Tapi siapa yang tidak menuruti Hinata jika ia membentak dengan wajah polos dan cantik sepertinya.

"Ha'i. Ha'i~."

"Hahaha _gomen_ ~. Omong-omong Sakura. Hari ini Sasuke habis saja berulah." Kata Kiba _-senpai_ tanpa menatap wajahku, berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu kelasnya dengan kaki menyilang.

"Sasuke?" Tanyaku heran. Sasuke berulah? Bukankah dia anak kebanggaan Konoha IHS? Apa maksudnya berulah? Dan saat itu juga, aku telah mengetahui dimana kelas Sasuke berada. 3-A. Ternyata Sasuke berada di kelas unggulan.

"Ah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Hei, Hinata, kau habis dari mana?" Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Kiba- _senpai_ sebelumnya.

"Aku diberi tugas dengan Sakura oleh Kakashi-sensei. Nih, membawakan ini kepadanya." Jawab Hinata seraya menyodorkan tumpukan HVS baru yang dibawanya bermaksud menunjukkan.

"Sini kubawakan." Tawar Kiba _-senpai._

"Ti-tidak usah, K-Kiba- _kun._ Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok." katanya sungkan. Kiba hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Hinata ini. Ini kesempatanmu, bodoh.

"Hee~ Bukankan kau ribut ber─ Aw!" kataku terpotong. Aku ingin mengatakan ' _bukankah kau ribut berat dan mengomel sendiri tentang_ _K_ _akashi-senpai'_ tetapi terhenti karena kakiku di injak tidak main-main oleh Hinata. Itu sakit. Sungguh.

"Apa yang kau─" kalimatku terhenti lagi karena Hinata menarik lenganku menjauh.

"Ahaha, b-b-bukan apa-apa kok, Kiba- _kun_. Dah!" Teriak Hinata sambil berjalan menengok ke Kiba- _senpai_ dengan menarik lenganku dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Hinata? Itu kan kesempatanmu!" Aku sendiri malah geregetan tak tahan melihat sahabatku ini yang kurang percaya diri.

"Aku malu, Sakura~" Kata gadis bersurai indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haduh, kau ini." Kataku malas.

"Ka-Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Naruto. Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu tadi pagi. Mengapa kau gagap berbicara ke Naruto? Aku mendengarnya loh." Kata Hinata dengan muka meledek.

Aku memanas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku saat ini.

"It-Itu.. I-Itu bukan apa-apa kok, sungguh! Naruto hanya meledekku dan aku kesal, ucapanku jadi tidak benar deh.. Ahaha." Jawabku memelas.

"Hee.. Mengapa kau jadi gagap saat ini, Sakura?" Lirik Hinata penuh curiga.

"Eto.. Itu karena aku ketularan kamu, tahu!"

Hinata mendengus kesal. Namun kemudian tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu, kami tertawa.

Tapi tak lama, aku mendengar suara para siswi memanggil nama orang yang aku tahu berulang kali. Kuperhatikan siswi-siswi ini semuanya melihat ke satu arah yang sama sambil memanggil 'Sasuke- _kun_ '. Berisik. Tunggu.. Sasuke? Mataku mencari mengikuti arah yang di lihat salah satu siswi. Kemudian terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sepertinya ku kenal. Itu Sasuke. Sepertinya ia dari suatu tempat.

Mata kami bertemu, namun tak mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia merendah memperlihatkan wajah malasnya padaku. Aku membuang muka. Namun tiba-tiba,

 _Bwek!_

Terlihat dari pandanganku detik-detik aku membuang muka, Sasuke menjilirkan lidah tanpa alasan ke arahku.

 _Hah?_

Aku bingung. Dengan tiba-tibanya ia memberikan ledekan tak beralasan. Aku bingung sekaligus kesal. Aku memberikan _glare death_ yang tak mempan karena ia melewatiku begitu saja bak angin berlalu. Aku mendengus kesal. Aku melihatnya kesal dari balik punggungnya. Tapi kekesalanku sedikit memudar perlahan. Aku melihat punggungnya. Ia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Ia tak menoleh ke arahku. Dari belakang, aku menyadarinya. Ia tinggi, tegap, dan pundaknya cukup besar, seperti lelaki. Selama ini akulah yang berada paling dekat dengannya, di rumah dan di mobil bersamanya, tapi aku tak menyadarinya.

'Sakura.'

Aku melihat punggungnya. Seketika perasaanku merasa ia pergi menjauh.

'Sakura!'

Aku ingin menghampirinya dan menjitaknya. Tapi aku tak bisa mencapainya.

"Sakura!" Teriak Hinata memecah lamunanku. Aku tersentak.

"Ah, Hinata. Maaf hehe. Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sakura. Ada apa denganmu? Aku memanggilmu berulang kali, kau tahu? Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Sakura? Aku tadi bertanya, mengapa wajah Sasuke- _senpai_ pucat? Dia sakit?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hm.. Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak memerhatikannya." Aku memeratikannya. Tentu. Baru kali ini aku menyadari mimik wajahnya.

Ayo kembali ke kelas, Hinata."

 ***Sakura POV End***

. . .

* * *

Sekolah Usai. Sakura memasuki mobil jemputannya yang telah menunggu. Setelah Ia masuk, Pak Hayate langsung menyalakan gasnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia pulang lebih cepat tadi, Nona Sakura." Jawabnya santai, kantung mata tebalnya semakin mendukung ekspresi santainya itu.

"Pulang Cepat?"

Mobil yang ia tumpangi pun melaju dengan kecepatan normal, pulang menuju ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

 _ **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

Huft, chapter 2 End. Word bertambah 2k.-. #okegapenting.

Heavenblue: ahaha kok tahu aku jarang berinteraksi dengan author-senpaitachi? hehe sejujurnya aku juga jarang mereview orang. tapi ini pelajaran buatku. mendapat review dari seseorang benar-benar bikin seneng ya.-. mungkin itu ya rasanya seneng dapet review. terimakasih atas kesan dan kritiknya^^

siskap906: Yap! kita sama-sama belajar wkwk.

YuraLa: terimakasih sarannya dan terimakasih banyak reviewnya, yurala-san^^. btw, pairnya akan kuat di akhir akhir mungkin hehe..

rezkihidayati1: terima kasih sarannya dan terimakasih reviewnya. chap 2 Up :)

Arinamour036: di awal sakura memang sosok yang cuek. alur cerita ini lambat, maaf hehe. terimakasih banyak saran dan reviewnya:)

Mohon kritik dan saran

Lanjut?

Review kalian akan sangan membantu :)


	3. Chapter 3 - What's Wrong?

"Haaa udaranya segar!" Teriak Sakura menarik kedua tangannya ke atas udara seakan melepas semua beban pikiran yang ada tubuhnya.

"Kau seperti orang tua saja, Sakura." Ucap gadis bersurai indigo tersenyum manis namun meledek, dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah bola voli.

Sinar matahari siang menjelang sore yang seolah tak menunjukan teriknya ke penjuru dunia bagian timur itu menjadi saat terbaik untuk berjemur. Hanya cahaya kuning keemasan dari Sang mentari di ambang cakrawala yang tampil serta langit biru yang membentang luas tak berujung seakan menyadarkan kita betapa luasnya dunia. Semilir angin yang berhembus kian menerpa para pengunjung yang melepas lelah. Debur ombak bergemuruh, menyapu setiap sisian pantai yang terhampar. Ya, pantai.

Liburan musim panas adalah saat bahagia bagi sebagian besar pelajar di seluruh dunia, tak terkecuali pelajar Konoha IHS yang sedang menikmati liburan─kurang─panjangnya yang hanya tersisa dua hari.

.

 **Nii- _san_**

.

" **Nii- _san_ " **by **Laila Elric**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Slight Romance NaruSaku**

*Pair diatas adalah pair utama, walau kadang ada di chapter pair mereka jarang ditampilkan.

 **KibaHina? ShikaTema?**

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, beberapa OOC, Typos, alur cerita lambat, etc.

Sistem liburan di chapter ini hasil imajinasiku sendiri, dan tidak mengikuti sistem di jepang.

.

I'm not a crack-pairing Lovers. I just one of Naruto Lovers.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 : What's Wrong?**

.

Tapakan kaki beradu halus di pijakan pasir putih yang terpampang luas. Teriakan dan tawa gurih kian meramaikan suasana yang tergabung dalam desau angin lembut yang berhembus. Suara pantulan keras yang ditimbulkan menjatuhkan benda bulat itu dengan kuat hingga menembus pasir putih yang terdiam.

"Naruto! Kau payah! Tangkap dengan benar!" Pekik seorang dengan surai _pink_ nya yang tertiup angin kepada seseorang bersurai pirang yang sedang mengambil bola yang jatuh.

"Kau tahu, menangkapnya itu susah! Sini, biar aku saja yang _service_. Lihatlah baik-baik kalian semua, pukulan super ala Naruto Uzumaki!" Teriak pemuda dengan manik _sapphire_ nya yang membara. Bersiap di posisi, berancang-ancang seakan ingin menyerang, memperlihatkan wajah bagaikan anak kecil yang tak mau kalah.

Sementara itu, dengan berbatas net yang memisahkan kedua sisi, di sisi lain,

"Heh, Hinata. Serahkan ini padaku! Kau berjaga di bagian belakang. Akan kupastikan aku menangkapnya!" Seringai penuh percaya diri dari pemuda bersurai coklat. Bersiap menerima pukulan.

"Hmph, Kiba-kun! Jangan kalah!" Angguk mantap gadis bermanik Lavender mempercayai lelaki yang memunggunginya di hadapannya.

Naruto bersiap di posisi melangkah menghadap jaring. Kemudian ia melambungkan bola lurus keatas menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sekiranya kurang dari 60 cm diatas depan kepalanya dengan pandangan fokus yang dipusatkan pada bola. Ia mengayunkan lengan kanan dari belakang ke atas, ancang-ancang memukul sepersekian detik sebelum bola terjatuh, kemudian kedepan secara serentak dan memukulnya dengan telapak tangan kuat-kuat, di ikuti langkahan kaki yang berada dibelakang akibat refleks gerakan memukul.

Bola itu melambung jauh di atas jaring ke sisi lawannya. Remaja yang berada di sebrangnya mendongak keatas memperkirakan dimana letak bola akan jatuh. Pandangan Kiba tak kunjung melepaskan fokus bola yang melambung tinggi diatasnya. Ia terus mundur dan mundur agar bagaimana caranya ia dapat membalas pukulan bola tersebut. Namun, kakinya yang tak kuat menahan pijakan lembut membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia bahkan lupa bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Kemudian,

 **BRUK!**

"Hinata! Kiba _-senpai_!"

"Kiba! Hinata!"

Seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka menghampiri sepasang lawan bermainnya untuk memeriksa apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Namun langkah mereka terhenti.

"Ups."

.

Kiba yang terus memejamkan matanya saat terjatuh kini terbuka. Telapak tangan kanannya secara tak sadar menahan lengannya agar tubuhnya tidak menimpa objek yang ada dibawahnya.

"Itte.. te.. itte..." Lirih Kiba kesakitan.

Kiba terbelalak. Kini jelas terlihat objek apa yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan posisi yang tidak menyenenangkan ia sadar betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah sang pemilik manik lavender di bawahnya. Dan ia sadar sedang dalam posisi seperti apa ia saat ini, posisi di saat laki-laki sedang berada di atas tubuh seorang wanita yang terbaring.

Si pemilik manik lavender itu masih memejamkan matanya. Saat terbuka, otaknya masih mengirim peristiwa yang telah terekam oleh pupil lavendernya menuju otak untuk menyampaikan apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi. Maka saat tersadar sepenuhnya, Hinata tak bisa menahan panas yang ada di pikirannya dan wajahnya pun memerah. Hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ wajah mereka bertemu, bahkan batang hidung Kiba telah menyentuh hidung Hinata. Nafas mereka saling berderu. Detak Jantung hinata beradu cepat padahal ia sedang tidak berlari.

Kiba sadar apa yang telah terjadi, namun insting lelakinya membuatnya tak benar-benar sadar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis gadis bersurai indigo tersebut lebih dekat. Kiba memejamkan matanya dan mulai merunduk semakin dekat. Hinata merasakan deru nafas panas yang ditimbulkan Kiba. Sangat dekat. Hinata memejamkan matanya tak berani melihat.

"K-K-Kiba- _kun_!" Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang pundak Kiba dan membuat Kiba tersadar. Ia tersentak dan menjauhkan dirinya segera dari tubuh Hinata.

"H-Hi-Hinata! Ahaha _go-gomen_! Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? T-Tidak ada yang sakit?" Kiba terbata, salah tingkah atas tindakan apa yang hampir ia lakukan.

"A-Ah yaa, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah bagaikan tomat segar yang baru saja panen.

.

"Ehem. Tuan dan Nona. Anda tahu ini di tempat umum bukan?" Ledek lelaki berambut kuning yang sudah berada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Hei, Kiba- _senpai_! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hinata, huh?" Seru Sakura dibelakang Naruto yang telah siap mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ano... Ka-kau tahu, kan, Ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan. A-Aku _belum_ melakukan apapun. Sungguh!" Dengan panik Kiba menjelaskan.

"Hee~" Goda Naruto paham akan ucapan Kiba.

"Belum? Berarti tadi kau _akan_ melakukannya?!" Tanya Sakura penuh maksud dengan menekan nada di kata 'akan' sangat jelas.

"Y-ya itu.. Eto.." Kiba tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sesungguhnya itulah yang terjadi.

"Aku melihat semuanya dengan jelas, Kiba~" Seru seseorang tiba-tiba dengan gayanya yang malas, terduduk silang di pasir dengan telapak tangannya yang menopang pipinya, tidak lain teman dekat Kiba, Shikamaru.

"Sayang, jangan menggoda mereka. Tetapi kami berdua memang melihatnya sih.." Goda seseorang terhadap Kiba dan Hinata sambil tertawa. Ia adalah seorang kekasih Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru─Kau! Temari- _san_ tolong jangan ikut-ikut."

Kiba memerah, dan Hinata terdiam menahan malu. Mereka salah tingkah. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memberi seringai ringan dan Temari tertawa.

"S-sakura, sudahlah. Aku tak apa-apa sekarang." Jelas Hinata yang refleks di bantu berdiri oleh Sakura.

"Hinata, kau terlalu baik! Kiba- _senpai_ , kau menjijikkan!"

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan._ Insting laki-laki tak bisa disalahkan." Ucap Naruto secara tak sadar.

"APA KAU BILANG, NARUTO?!" Pekik Sakura.

.

Liburan Musim panas adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh pelajar. Tak heran, ini adalah moment berharga untuk kesempatan berwisata. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan kekasih Shikamaru─Temari, mereka bersama-sama menghabiskan liburan mereka di sebuah Villa milik keluarga Inuzuka selama seminggu terakhir liburan.

Awalnya, Kiba hanya mengajak Shikamaru dan Sasuke, tetapi karena Sasuke bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut, maka sang raven tersebut mengusulkan untuk mengajak Naruto atau Sakura. Jelas Kiba akan menolak usulan tersebut karena membawa mereka bersamanya akan membebankan. Lalu Kiba mengajak Hinata seorang. Tapi Hinata memohon kepada Kiba untuk mengajak Sakura dengan alasan polosnya 'a _gar aku nyaman kalau ada teman sejenis bersamaku_ '. Kiba yang awalnya tak mengerti hanya menuruti sang gadis bersurai Indigo itu karena memang ia tak bisa menolak permintaan gadis rupawan tersebut.

Hinata pun mengajak Sakura. Namun hal yang di khawatirkan Kiba menjadi kenyataan. Sakura mengajak Naruto ikut bersamanya. Kiba hanya pasrah. Terlebih lagi, Shikamaru yang melihat yang lainnya saling mengajak seseorang terdekatnya, ia pun ikut meminta Kiba agar mengizinkannya membawa kekasihnya, Temari. Kiba saat itu hanya melayangkan _poker face_ nya dan mengangkat tangan, seolah berkata ' _Lakukanlah sesuka kalian, aku menyerah_ '.

Sakura telah menanyakan Sasuke mengapa ia tak ikut. Namun Sasuke hanya meledeknya,

" _Hee, apa adikku takut jika berjalan dengan orang lain tanpa ditemani kakaknya yang_ _akan_ _melindungi_ _nya_ _?"_

Sakura menyesal telah menanyainya. Ia cemberut dan bersiap akan pergi ke stasiun bersama teman-temannya dengan perasaan kesal. Sasuke melihatnya lucu. Ia memanggil-manggil Sakura namun gadis _pink_ itu berkata ' _aku sibuk_ ' tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

" _Maaf. Aku ada urusan, Sakura. Mungkin lain kali."_

Sakura yang siap melangkahkan kakinya di ambang pintu terdiam. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda surai raven yang tersenyum itu dengan memicingkan mata dan menjelirkan lidah. Lalu berangkat keluar rumah dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh.

.

.

. . .

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan mu? Untuk sementara ini harusnya kau lebih baik menetap dirumah sakit, Sasuke." Mebuki, sang Ibu menasehati dengan penuh cemas.

"Hn. Aku baik. Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Haha pengobatan gila ini seperti membunuhku saja rasanya." Ujar sasuke tersenyum memaksa sembari berjalan tertatih dengan tongkat sebagai bantuan agar ia tetap dalam keseimbangannya.

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu! Mana mungkin pengobatan semacam itu membunuhmu. Kau kuat, nak." Tegas sang Ayah, Fugaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja kau benar, yah." Kata Sasuke seraya berusaha duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingnya dengan susah payah. Mebuki dan Fugaku dengan tanggap menawarkan kedua tangannya memegang lengan Sang anak, bermaksud membantunya duduk. Namun Sasuke menyergah kedua tangan mereka dan memberikan isyarat dengan membuka telapak tangannya lebar ke atas, tanpa kata mengatakan─' _tak apa,_ _aku bisa melakukannya sendiri_ '. Sang orang tua mengerti dan menghentikan gerakan mereka.

"Tapi, kau lihat? Mereka semakin menggrogoti tubuhku. Tch, Tubuh kurus seperti ini, mana terlihat hebat." Sasuke berdecih menatapi tubuhnya. Namun tersenyum.

"Tapi untungnya mereka tak mengambil rambut kerenku. Lihat." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala, meremas rambutnya dan memperlihatkan ke hadapan orangtuanya telapak tangannya yang kosong. Tidak. Beberapa helaian rambut tertinggal di telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa memaksa, tidak ada yang lucu disekitarnya. Fugaku dan terlebih lagi Mebuki, mereka menatap cemas anak sulungnya.

"Kalian menatapku. Hentikan tatapan itu." Onyxnya kosong namun wajahnya tersenyum.

"Apa semua ini akan berakhir? Apa semua rasa sakit ini akan menghilang? Hey, ayah, ibu, katakan padaku. Apa saat itu telingaku tak salah dengar? Itu bohong kan? Katakanlah!" Dengan bertubi-tubi Sasuke melontarkan isi pikirannya. Ia menaikan kakinya ke atas dudukan lembut sofa dan mendekatkan lututnya di depan dadanya lalu mendekapnya. Jari-jari tangannya meremas lengan baju di bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Dan lagi Sakura. Bagaimana seorang kakak bisa melindungi adiknya jika keadaan kakaknya seperti ini. Hah, aku harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengannya lagi. Heh, Dia akan malu padaku, ya kan?"

"Ini menyedihkan! Aku muak harus menahan rasa sakit ini. Benar-benar lemah." Pemuda raven itu merendahkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terus tersenyum meskipun iris onyxnya tak mengatakan demikian. Ia menambah remasan tangannya lebih kuat.

Mebuki tanpa berpikir lagi langsung mengampiri anak angkatnya yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri sedang berputus asa, tak ingin anaknya menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam, ia memeluknya.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Kau tidak lemah! Kamulah seorang diri yang merasakan sakit ini. Seandainya ibu di posisimu, mungkin Ibu tak bisa menahannya sekuat dirimu. Kau bertahan bertahun-tahun bersamanya di tubuhmu. Kalaupun ibu bisa, ibu akan rela menanggung semua rasa sakitmu. Kalaupun ibu bisa, dengan senang hati ibu akan menerima semua penderitaanmu, sayang. Siapa yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya menderita seorang diri. Ibu yakin ini akan menghilang. Hey Sasuke, kau kuat!"

Sasuke tersentak. Pandangan kosongnya mulai menampakan cahayanya. Namun senyumnya menghilang. Kali ini wajah sedih namun penuh kenyamanan yang terlihat. Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan halus di belakang punggungnya. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang ia dapat.

"Tapi, Sakura..." Nada bicaranya merendah.

Fugaku yang terdiam kini mengukir senyum, "Sakura tak sebenci itu padamu hanya dari fisik, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir bodoh seperti itu?!"

"Itu benar. Dalam diri Sakura ia tak membencimu. Sakura menyayangimu kok. Ia hanya tak mengatakannya. Maka dari itu kau hanya perlu kuat. Lihat ibu, Ibu akan selalu di sisi Sasuke. Ibu tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau harus janji juga berada di sisi ibu sesulit apapun hidupmu. Ya, Sasuke?" Mebuki tanpa sadar menitikan air mata di balik pelukan yang ia berikan kepadanya. Kini ia memeluk raga lemah yang berputus asa membuat hatinya seakan menjerit.

Sasuke perlahan membalas pelukannya. Dibalik pelukannya, ia merasakan sebuah cairan bening keluar menuruni pipinya. Ia memperkuat pelukan ibunya. Kali ini cairan itu semakin deras ia rasakan keluar dari mata onyxnya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tak kuasa menahan isakan yang ia rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia menangis. Menangis sebanyak yang ia bisa di pelukan sang ibu.

"Hiks.. Aku... Aku bersyukur memiliki ibu sepertimu. Terima kasih, Ibu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.."

 _Terima Kasih_. Kata itu kini menggema di ruang pikiran Mebuki. Bagaikan robot yang hanya terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali, pemuda itu meluapkan penderitaannya di sebuah pelukan. Mebuki mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya agar sang objek yang dipelukannya tak menyadari kalau ibunya menangis. Mebuki hanya mengelus-elus halus punggung pemuda rapuh itu, menenangkannya.

"Terima.. Kasih..." Kalimatnya semakin merendah dan kemudian terhenti. Pelukan yang di perkuatnya melonggar. Tangannya perlahan terjatuh dari punggung Mebuki.

"Sasuke?!"

Dirasakan berat pada sebelah pundak Mebuki semakin terasa. Seseorang yang di sebut namanya tak menjawab. Mebuki kemudian melepas pelukan Sasuke perlahan namun tubuh yang di lepasnya tak merespon, hanya gontai mengikuti arah gerak yang di timbulkan Mebuki. Dengan refleks Mebuki memegang kepala pemuda yang hampir terjatuh dari keseimbangannya itu.

"Sasuke!" Panik Mebuki terhadap seseorang yang di sayanginya lemah tak bergerak. Matanya tertutup. Sasuke telah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

Fugaku dengan segera memeriksa tubuh anaknya, jemarinya bergerak mencari bagian tertentu di bagian leher, memeriksakan denyut nadinya.

"Hanya pingsan. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Jelasnya tehadap Mebuki yang berwajah cemas.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Mebuki tak tenang.

"Mungkin dia hanya lelah setelah perjalanan sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Kau juga istirahatlah. Sore hampir berakhir." Fugaku mengangkat Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dan menggendongnya membawa ke kamarnya.

.

.

. . .

* * *

" _Nii-san.. hiks Nii-san" Tangis gadis kecil yang terus memegang pergelangan tangannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi._

" _JANGAN GANGGU SAKURA, KALIAN SIALAN!" Teriak seorang bocah lelaki di hadapan gadis kecil itu dengan merentangkan tangannya, melindunginya._

" _Kau siapa, hah, keparat?! Jangan ikut campur! Kami hanya ingin gelang emas yang ada dipergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu! Minggir kau!" Sekumpulan tiga anak SMP yang lebih besar dari mereka mengganggu keduanya dan memaksa hal yang di inginkan mereka dengan kasar._

 _Sasuke tetap keukeuh tak berpindah diposisinya. Dengan mata yang serius ia masih merentangkan tangannya tak ingin adik kecilnya di sakiti. Sementara Sakura hanya bersembunyi di balik kakaknya ketakutan. Ketiga anak SMP nakal itu menatap kesal._

" _Cih kau tidak dengar, bocah? Ketua kami menginginkan kau pergi. Kami disini meminta baik-baik. Jangan melawan jika kau tidak ingin kami sakiti!" Salah seorang dari mereka memperingatkan._

 _Sasuke tetap diam di posisi dengan wajah semakin serius tak kenal takut. Ia harus melindungi adiknya. Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Tak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya ia tetap harus melindunginya._

 _ **DAGH!**_

" _Gah!" Sasuke memegang perutnya kesakitan._

" _Sudah ku bilang! Kalau cara baik-baik tak mempan padamu, kami akan gunakan cara kasar!"_

" _Nii-san!"_

 _Sasuke kembali pada posisi berdirinya walau ia harus menahan rasa sakit._

" _Tidak akan sebelum kalian pergi!"_

" _BRENGSEK! MINGGIRLAH BOCAH!"_

 _ **BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!**_

" _ARGHH"_

 _Sasuke terus menerima tendangan, ia hanya meringkuk membuat perisai pada dirinya agar tak terlalu mengenai bagian vital. Ia meringkuk di hadapan Sakura membuat Sakura hanya menangis._

" _Nii-san.. Nii-san.. Lepaskan Nii-san! Jangan sakiti dia! hiks..Nii-san!"_

 _S_ _asuke tersenyum ke arah gadis itu_.

" _La..rilah.. Sa..kura!" Dengan ucapan yang tak begitu jelas, masih meringkuk dengan pukulan-pukulan yang tak kunjung berhenti._

" _Tidak akan! Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan Nii-san! Hiks"_

 _Sasuke terdiam sesaat sehingga itu membuat Sakura panik. "ONII-SAN!"_

 _Sasuke kemudian bangun dan memegang salah satu kaki yang menendangnya. Orang yang kakinya di pegang sentak terjatuh._

" _TEME!"_

 _ **DAG! DUG! DAG! DUG!**_

 _Pukulan yang di terima Sasuke semakin keras._

" _Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

"NII-SAN!"

Kilas balik membuat Sakura bangun terduduk secara tiba-tiba dari tidurnya dengan penuh peluh yang mengucur dan napas yang tak terkontrol. Ia mengedarkan manik _emerald_ nya yang membulat ke sekitar dengan terengah-engah. Tak lama ia sadar ia berada di kamar tidur Villa Inuzuka.

"Ha-hanya... Mimpi?!" Sakura mulai dapat mengatur pernapasannya yang disebabkan oleh mimpi buruknya itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Temari terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Hmmp, Sakura? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Hinata lembut setengah sadar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, ahaha. Maaf membangunkan kalian." Sakura tertawa memaksa.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Temari.

"Yah haha, sepertinya begitu." Sakura hanya memberikan seringai dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hmm.. Tidurlah dengan tenang, Sakura. Besok pagi kita pulang. Dan besoknya kita mulai masuk Sekolah. Sekolah Temari- _san_ juga masuk lusa bukan?" Ujar Hinata kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hm. Jika kau sudah cukup tenang, lanjutkan tidurmu." Kata Temari sembari menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"Ya, Temari- _san_ , aku minta maaf telah mengganggu tidur kalian." Ucap Sakura tersenyum merasa bersalah.

.

.

. . .

* * *

Terik matahari yang mengintip dari celah tirai putih jendela kamar Sasuke membuat kelopak matanya terbuka akibat cahaya yang menembus masuk ke dalam iris onyxnya. Ia berulang kali menerjapkan matanya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya ke depan mata, bermaksud menghalangi cahaya yang menyinari. Ia membuka selimut yang membungkus dirinya dan menuruni kasur. Membuka lebar-lebar tirai yang tertutup membiarkan cahaya masuk dengan bebas ke dalam kamarnya.

Pemuda raven itu merenggangkan tubuhnya di hadapan jendela dengan disuguhkan udara pertengahan antara pagi dan siang yang masih terasa segar. Sasuke berjalan disekitar kamarnya ingin keluar─tanpa tongkat penopang.

 **Bruk!**

Terjatuh. Sasuke tanpa sebab terjatuh di lantai kamarnya. Onyxnya membulat lebar, menatap kakinya yang mati. Sasuke tak bisa merasakan, atau bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun jemari kakinya. Sasuke panik menatap kakinya ada tetapi ia merasa seperti ia telah kehilangan kakinya.

"Gh! SIAL!" Sasuke memukul lantai kamar dengan kuat.

"Sial! Bergeraklah! Berjalanlah!"

Kini Sasuke berganti memukul kedua kakinya yang tak bisa ia rasakan itu. Menarik kedua kakinya lurus kedepan, memukul-mukulnya dengan kasar.

 **BUG!** "Bergerak!"

 **BUG!** "Bergerak!"

 **BUGH!** "Begeraklah! SIALAN!"

Perlahan pemuda bersurai raven itu mulai merasakan sakit di bagian yang di pukulinya. Sasuke mencoba kembali memindahkan kakinya. Jemari-jemari kakinya mulai bisa ia gerakkan. Kemudian beralih ke kaki kanan, ia menekuk sendi engsel pada lututnya, memajumundurkan kakinya, menaikturunkan lengan kakinya, dan memperagakan gerakan menendang di ambang udara yang kosong. Begitu pula dengan yang satunya, Sasuke mengulang gerakan yang sama pada kaki kirinya.

"Tch, akhirnya kau menuruti perintah pemilikmu juga, sialan!"

. . .

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama, pengunjung Konoha IHS yang berlibur di kediaman Villa Inuzuka sudah dalam persiapan pulang.

"Naruto! Ayolah cepat! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di stasiun!" Seru Sakura terhadap naruto yang berjalan lamban dibelakangnya. Lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkannya.

"Hn. Sakura." Panggil lelaki berambut jabrik kuning itu tiba-tiba.

Gadis bersurai pink itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

. . .

* * *

Setelah di rasa lebih baik, Sang surai raven itu berdiri dari tempat ia terjatuh. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya bahkan melompat-lompat apakah kakinya telah sepenuhnya lebih baik.

"Hm. Bagus."

Sasuke keluar kamar. Kamarnya berada di lantai 2 kediaman Uchiha Fugaku, tepat di samping kamar Sakura. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari depan pintu kamarnya, terdapat sebuah balkon dalam ruangan. Dipertengahan antara kamar Sakura dan Sasuke, terbentang sebuah tangga dengan lebar yang luas, menurun panjang yang menghubungkan antara lantai 1 dan lantai 2. Sasuke berjalan ke hadapan balkon dan melongokan manik onyxnya kebawah. Di bawahnya berlatar ruang makan dan ruang keluarga yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Ia melihat Mebuki yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dan Fugaku yang membaca koran di ruang keluarga.

"Bu."

Mendengar Sasuke memanggil, ia menoleh ke atas.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Bu, apa kemarin aku pingsan? Aku tidak benar-benar mengingat semua kejadian kemarin sama sekali." Tanya Sasuke berwajah malas menopang wajahnya di atas tangannya yang bersandar pada balkon.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Kau sungguh membuat ibu panik kemarin." Guman Mebuki seraya menata makanan yang telah siap di santap di meja makan.

"Sayang, makanannya sudah siap." Mebuki beralih memanggil Fugaku. Fugaku menutup korannya dan menghampiri meja makan.

"Cih, berapa lama aku tidur?" Sasuke berdecih.

"Ntahlah. Mungkin hampir semalaman."

"Tidak. Mungkin setengah hari. Kau benar-benar pemalas, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku menyambar memasuki percakapan antar anak dan ibu.

"Huft.. Benar-benar..." Sasuke mendesah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bukan? Kalau kau merasa baikan lebih baik kau turun dan makan saat ini." Saran Fugaku.

"Ya, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Baiklah aku makan~"

. . .

* * *

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga, dasar." Guman Kiba kesal.

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata memelototi Sakura dan Naruto kesal.

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu."

"Kau.. kenapa wajahmu merah, Sakura?" Tanya hinata penuh selidik.

Sakura melayangkan pandangannya keatas. Gerak-geriknya yang salah tingkah membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Ma-masa, sih? Mungkin karena musim gugur sebentar lagi datang aku jadi kedinginan ahaha." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sementara Naruto yang dibelakangnya hanya diam tak berkomentar dengan mengalihkan manik _sapphire_ nya ke arah lain.

"Dimana Shikamaru dan Temari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kalian berdua terlalu lama, mereka sudah duluan pergi sejak tadi. Kalian ini sungguh merepotkan." Kiba berguman kesal.

"Eheh Maafkan kami" Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka menaiki kereta yang di tumpanginya tepat waktu.

. . .

* * *

"Kapan Sakura pulang?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan suapan o _melette_ terakhirnya.

"Hm, mungkin sebentar lagi. Villa Inuzuka hanya berjarak 2 stasiun bukan dari daerah ini." Jawab Mebuki.

"Oh. Begitu."

"Oh iya , Sasuke. Ibu akan berangkat bekerja sehabis ini. Dan ayahmu harus mengurus urusan di perusahaannya meskipun ini hari libur. Kau tak apa di rumah sendiri?"

"Tak apa. Pergilah kalian. Lagipula Sakura akan pulang sebentar lagi bukan. Seseorang harus menyambutnya jika tidak ada kalian." Jawab Sasuke santai sembari mengambil sebutir buah anggur yang berada di hadapannya dan memakannya.

"Baiklah. Ibu telah merapihkan semuanya. Kau jaga rumah, ya." Kata Mebuki─yang telah bersiap dan berdandan rapi akan pergi─mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, dan Sasuke refleks memejamkan matanya saat sang ibu mengusap kepalanya.

Setelahnya, Mebuki mengepal tangannya. Bukan karena apapun, tapi karena menyembunyikan helaian rambut dari sang raven yang terbawa di tangannya. Perasaan Mebuki saat itu hanya sedih mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang anak, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Ibu, kumohon. Aku sudah besar!" Kata Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Mebuki yang mengusapnya.

"Baiklah ibu berangkat"

"Sasuke, Kami berangkat. Kau tak apa kami tinggal sendiri kan?" Tanya Fugaku yang sudah berada di ambang pintu utama kediamannya.

"Oh, Ayolah. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menangis ditinggal kedua orangtuanya bersenang-senang!" Ucap frustasi pemuda tersebut menyilangkan tangannya.

Mebuki dan Fugaku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan frustasi sang sulung. " _Ittekimasu"_ Salam Mebuki dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Hn. _Itterasshai._ "

Setelah Mebuki dan Fugaku pergi, Sasuke masih terduduk di meja makan. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Sang surai raven itu menatapi kakinya. Dalam hatinya ia terus berkata─bermohon, _ini akan baik-baik saja_.

Sasuke berjalan ke lantai atas─kembali ke kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti di pertengahan antara kamarnya dengan kamar Sakura. Ia melirik ke arah kamar sang adik. Akhirnya, Ia mengambil langkah yang berlawanan dengan kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

. . .

* * *

 ***Sakura POV***

Selama perjalanan, Aku dan Naruto tak berucap sepatah katapun. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang telah Naruto katakan sebelumnya. Kata-kata Naruto seakan menggema dalam pikiranku. Jelas. Ini adalah hal baru yang baru saja ku alami. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana aku bersikap. Hanya menatap wajahnya saja membuatku canggung.

Stasiun yang kami tuju telah sampai. Jarak dari stasiun dan rumahku tak terlalu jauh. Kami semua berpisah di arah yang berbeda. Tapi aku dan Naruto, arah rumah kami sama. Mau tidak mau, pastilah aku pulang bersamanya.

Aku berjalan lebih dulu di depannya dan Naruto di belakangku. Aku tak berani menoleh kearahnya.

"Sakura."

Aku tersentak namaku dipanggil olehnya. Aku mempercepat langkahku secepat yang aku bisa. Namun Naruto terus menambah kecepatan langkahnya mengejarku. Tak ada pilihan lain aku berlari darinya.

"Oi Sakura! Kau mengabaikanku?!" Teriaknya. Setidaknya itulah yang terakhir ku dengar.

* * *

"Tadaima! Sakura is Back!" Teriakku setelah sampai dirumah dengan senang merenggangkan tanganku keatas.

Hening. Tidak ada yang merespon. Dan tidak ada orang.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke seluruh isi rumah. Tidak ada siapapun disini. _Mengapa mereka tidak menyambut kepulanganku setelah seminggu aku tak ada dirumah?!_ . Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini karna kupikir mungkin Ayah dan Ibu sedang bekerja dan Sasuke pergi keluar. Tapi kulihat sepatu Sasuke masih terdiam tenang di rak sepatu jadi aku rasa ia masih tidur karena ini masih jam 10 pagi.

Aku menaiki tangga kearah kamarku. Ingin rasanya tubuh ini ku rebahkan secepatnya di kasur yang setia menantiku pulang dan menghilangkan rasa letihku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku terpukau saat melihat isi kamarku. Sebelum keberangkatannku, aku tak sempat merapihkan meja kamar. Namun yang kulihat saat ini, mejaku rapi. Barang-barang yang bertebaran di sudut-sudut ruang kamar dan lantai juga masing-masing telah ada di posisinya semula. Setauku, kedua orangtuaku tidak akan ikut campur atas urusan isi kamar anak-anaknya. Lantas siapa yang membereskannya?

Aku mengedarkan pandang pada sekeliling ruang kamarku. Bola mataku terhenti tepat di arah kasur. Menatap sang objek yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah gitar mengatur senar gitar─milikku─ dengan bersila sebelah kaki yang bertopang di atas lutut kaki sebelahnya.

Sasuke. Mengapa ia ada di kamarku?

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku pikir kau sedang tidur."

 ***Sakura POV End***

.

.

 _ **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note:

Kurang menarik kah?TT tapi aku akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam ceritaxD

Mohon Kritik dan saran :)

Lanjut?

Review kalian akan sangat membantu :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Confusion

_Sasuke. Mengapa ia ada di kamarku?_ , Batin Sakura.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku pikir kau sedang tidur."

"Oh. Hei." Sapa Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sakura .

.

 **Nii- _san_**

.

" **Nii- _san_ " **by **Laila Elric**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Slight Romance NaruSaku. KibaHina?**

 **Main Character Ch.4 : Sakura Naruto**

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship

Warning : AU, beberapa OOC, Typos, alur cerita lambat, etc.

Pergantian musim disini agak berbeda sedikit waktunya dengan musim di jepang.

.

I'm not a crack-pairing Lovers. I just one of Naruto Lovers.

.

 **CHAPTER 4 : CONFUSION**

.

 ***Sakura POV***

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura?" Tanyanya. Aku tahu itu pertanyaan basa basi karena sudah jelas aku baru saja pulang dan saat ini bahkan wujudku sedang berada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

"Kalau aku berada di hadapanmu sekarang sudah jelas, bukan?" Jawabku ketus sembari meletakkan tas _packing_ ku yang berat ke atas lantai.

"Hm, Kau benar." Oke, Aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Dan omong-omong, mengapa kamarku jadi rapi, ya?"

Sasuke yang telah selesai mengotak-atik senar gitarku di bagian _tuning keys_ kini menggerakkan tangannya memetik senar perlahan─mungkin sedang mengetes apakah senarnya sudah kencang atau belum─menimbulkan nada _do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-dō_ . Di rasa suara senarnya telah stabil, dan yang menurutku juga sudah lebih baik, Sasuke mendongakkan kembali kepalanya menatapku yang tengah berdiri.

"Kaget?" Katanya sambil menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya.

"Ya, kan, kau tahu sendiri aku..." Putusku berat untuk melanjutkan, "Aku jarang membersihkan, apalagi merapikan kamarku..." Aku melayangkan bola mataku keatas menatap langit-langit kamar yang monoton berusaha menghindari tatapannya─malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Bukan, bukan tersenyum ramah, melainkan tersenyum memaksa karena menahan tawa. Aku tahu ia sedang menahan tawa, tentu, karena aku mendengarnya. Kalimat suaranya akan seperti ' _hmph_ ' jika diutarakan dalam sebuah novel.

"Apa?!" Tanyaku gusar.

Kulihat Sasuke mulai terbahak lantaran melihatku yang bertanya layaknya aku tontonan lugu yang pantas di tertawakan. Aku mendengus kesal. Tawa Sasuke perlahan melambat dan mengusap sedikit ekor matanya akibat terlalu menghayati tawanya. Sialan.

"Tidak apa. Dengan kata lain kau barusaja mengakui sebuah rahasia dirimu ke kakakmu ini bahwa kau seorang gadis yang jorok."

Aku semakin geram dibuatnya. Heran mengapa ia begitu senang membuatku kesal. Tak bisa apa-apa aku hanya menghentakkan kakiku tanda kesal. Dan sepertinya si pemuda raven itu tampak mengerti arti hentakan yang ku timbulkan.

"Baik, lupakan saja hal tadi." Jedanya sejenak, lalu menyahuti pertanyaan ku sebelumnya, "Kenapa? Sekali-kali kadang aku berfikir untuk membuat adikku senang."

Baru saja ia membuatku jengkel namun sekarang ia berkata ingin membuatku senang. Aku memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

"Oh kau yang merapikannya. Tumben sekali."

"Hn. Tak apa, kan?" Sahutnya tanpa menatapku. Ia sedang sibuk memetikan gitarnya─gitarku─yang berada di pangkuannya dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa bermain gitar?

"Hm. Tidak apa sih. Justru aku berterima kasih karena aku tak perlu repot lagi berkutat dengan bayang-bayang letih yang menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kamarku terlebih dahulu. _Sankyu_ , Sasuke." Ujarku jujur.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dan onyxnya menatapku dalam.

"Hei."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung, "Hm?"

"Kau belum pernah memanggilku kakak, kau tahu?!" Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam tepat kearahku membuatku bergidik geli. Maksudku, biasanya ia cuek namun saat ini tingkahnya tak bisa di prediksi, layaknya anak kecil yang ingin di sayang, mungkin.

"Masa Aku harus bilang ' _sankyu N-Nii-san tersayang'_? Atau ' _watashi no N-Nii-san yang baik_ '?" Aku terhenti. Sungguh. Aku malu. "Kau dengar? Bahkan memanggilmu kakak membuatku tergagap."

"Padahal dulu kau sering merengek ' _Nii-san, nii-san_ ' kalau kau sedang manja atau butuh pertolongan." Ujarnya dengan air wajah meledek dan memberiku _hard stare_.

Panah invisibel tajam tepat menusuk tubuhku. Oh, sial. Dia benar. Aku tergidik sesaat mendapati tatapannya. Melayangkan pandangku menyesali masa lalu yang terungit.

"I-itu kan dulu. Lagipula kita hanya berselisih satu tahun. Mungkin memang karena dari alamnya kau tak pantas ku panggil kakak." Dan mungkin kalimatku agak kelewatan.

"Oh, begitu." Mendengar jawaban pasrah nan datarnya membuatku nanar. Dan tentu saja aku masih berperasaan karena ini membuatku agak merasa bersalah. Aku bukanlah tipikal seorang _tsundere_ karena terkadang aku bisa saja mengutarakan secara terang-terangan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Iya. Dan mengapa wajahmu terlihat sedih? Bukan karena aku tidak memanggilmu Nii-san, kan?" Aku terus menyeruak kalimatku dan tidak memerhatikan Sasuke tengah meletakkan gitar di tempat semula dan berjalan ke arahku yang selagi berbicara.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu se─" Aku tersadar karena indera peraba pada keningku bekerja. Aku merasakan sentuhan kecil pada permukaan dahiku membuat aku menghentikan kalimatku.

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dalam onyxnya aku melihat cerminan wajahku yang menyatakan secara tak langsung bahwa mata kami saling bertemu. Wajah datar itu kini merekahkan senyum kecil namun ramah pada lawan bicaranya yang sebelumnya tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali, huh? Jangan khawatir." Sasuke menyentil dahiku dengan lembut─tidak, menjitak sungguhan. Ini serius sakit─ setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku merintih kesakitan seraya memegangi dahiku yang tidak lebar. Oke, Itu presepsiku pribadi karena semua orang memang memujiku si Jidat Lebar. Terutama si Pig Ino Yamanaka.

Aku mendengus kesal karena sang surai raven berlalu begitu saja melewatiku dengan senyum tenangnya. Dan lagi, siapa yang ingin tahu? Kedua kalinya hal yang sama terulang kembali: aku menoleh dengan tatapan kesal kehadapannya namun yang ku tatap hanyalah punggungnya semata.

Disisi lain ada perasaan khawatir yang menggangguku selama aku berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tiba-tiba membahas tentang aku yang tidak memanggilnya kakak, terlebih lagi tersenyum. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum atau menertawaiku. Terakhir saat... Ah, aku tidak ingat. Sasuke begitu dingin dan tidak peduli walaupun aku tertimpa kesulitan─terlambat, itu salah satunya. Satu hal lagi. Kami jarang sekali mengobrol panjang seperti tadi. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Aku tidak berpikir apakah aku yang terlalu cuek atau dia yang tidak peduli terhadapku. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya dan mengabaikannya jauh-jauh.

"Dasar Aneh." Cibirku.

 ***Sakura POV End***

.

.

. . .

* * *

'Lusa' yang dikatakan sebelumnya pun datang. Dimana hari libur bahagia yang tidak terlalu panjang bagi para pelajar telah berakhir. Dan 'lusa' itu adalah hari ini. Hari Senin. Hari mematikan bagi sebagian para penuntut ilmu di seluruh buana ini tatkala mereka mengutuknya dengan julukan _Mon(ster)Day_.

"Sasuke, Ayolah! Kumohon untuk tidak di awal semester 2 ini!" Teriak sang surai sakura itu seraya memakai sepatu sekolah hitam bertali yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya.

.

Seperti biasa, suasanya kediaman Uchiha tak urung damai di hampir setiap hari sekolah. Di sisi lain berlatar ruang makan, Megumi sibuk merapikan piring-piring diatas meja makan sehabis sarapan keluarganya.

"Sasuke, pastikan kondisimu baik saat ini untuk memutuskan pergi sekolah." Tegur Megumi mengarah Sang pemuda Raven yang tengah memakai _Alma Meter_ ─atau disingkat almet─mewah musim dingin Konoha IHS yang berwarna merah marun perpaduan kuning pada sisi kerah, batas kantung bagian bawah dan batas pergelangan tangan, serta logo Konoha _International High School_ berwarna putih pada dada bagian kiri yang menjadi penanda bahwa yang memakainya ialah pelajar Konoha IHS.

Negara Jepang akan memasuki musim gugur beberapa hari dekat ini yang menandakan bahwa sebulan lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Tak heran jika memakai almet sekolah adalah seragam wajib kedua bagi seluruh sekolah pada musim dingin. Terlebih lagi, Konohagakure adalah daerah dengan pergantian musim paling cepat di Jepang.

"Untuk saat ini aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya, kami berangkat. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan berteriak─"

" _Sasuke, Ayolah! Kumohon untuk tidak di awal semester 2 ini!"_ Kalimat Sasuke terhenti karena teriakan Sakura disaat yang tepat.

"Benar, kan?" Lanjut Sasuke. Megumi hanya terkikik.

Senyum simpul Megumi yang masih mengelap meja makan, "Baiklah, Ibu percaya padamu."

"Dan ini." Lanjut Megumi sembari merogoh kantung celemeknya, "Obatmu."

"Thanks." Sasuke menyambar 4 lembar obat-obatan dengan tangannya yang kosong.

 **Pruk.**

Obat yang berada di tangan kanan Sasuke─bahkan belum benar-benar terpegang─terjatuh membuat Megumi bertanya-tanya dan mengambilnya kembali. _Onyx_ sang _raven_ menatap tangan kanannya penuh kesal. Tangan kanan Sasuke terasa kaku seolah-olah tidak mempunyai indera peraba.

 _Sial, di saat seperti ini?!,_ Batin pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Megumi berwalang hati seraya menyodorkan kembali obatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya terpeleset dari tanganku. Mungkin karena licin." Alih Sasuke dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dan menyambarnya dengan tangan kiri. Megumi mengernyitkan dahi sesaat lalu kembali ke dapur layaknya Ibu rumah tangga kebanyakan, seperti rutinitas alami untuk mencuci piring selepas sarapan keluarganya. Tidak benar-benar langsung memalingkan Sasuke, tetap saja sebagai seorang ibu ia merasa khawatir akan kondisi anaknya.

"SASUKE~" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang terus saja berteriak memanggil namanya dari depan pintu garasi.

"Iya Sabar!─Bu aku berangkat." Setelah berpamitan ia berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

. . .

* * *

Langkah kaki berderap cepat. Lolos melewati pagar sekolah setinggi lima meter _plus_ sang penjaga yang setia menutup gerbang itu bagi siapa saja yang melanggar aturan. Gadis itu mempercepat larinya melampaui pintu aula Konoha IHS, serta langkah seseorang dibelakangnya yang tak luput mengikutinya. Suraian panjang _pink_ itu kini terangkat indah melawan gravitasi karena efek kecepatan lari, didukung oleh hembusan angin yang menyelinap masuk dari jendela-jendela aula yang terbuka. Menaiki tangga hingga lantai dua dan pemuda yang dibelakangnya menuju lantai tiga. Menyusuri Lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama seharusnya sudah dimulai.

Gadis itu membanting─menggeser─pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dengan kasar serta napas yang tersengal. Seluruh isi dibalik pintu itu kini menoleh kearahnya.

"Ma-maaf saya terlambat." Dengan napas yang masih terengah, ia membungkukan badannya sopan.

Ebisu- _sensei_ yang biasanya berbaik hati kini mengumpat atas keterlambatan di jam pelajarannya ke arah Sakura. Menatap tajam sang surai pink yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, berbahasa tangan menunjuk kearah kursi kosong Sakura, mengisyaratkan agar segera duduk─tentu dengan gayanya yang selalu membenarkan kacamata setiap saat. Sakura mengangguk enggan dan menuruti isyarat perintahnya lekas segera duduk di kursi kosong bagian belakang. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendapat cibiran tiba-tiba dari orang yang di kesalinya.

"Inikah sikap seorang adik Sasuke Uchiha yang berprestasi. Hei jidat lebar, kau hanya menjelek-jelekan nama Sasuke Uchiha kau tahu! Dan karena kau pasti Sasuke- _senpai-_ ku dibuat telat olehmu." Tuding Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura kesal hanya menunjukkan senyum memaksanya walau kerutan dahinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan emosi, "Heh Asal kau tahu saja Pig Ino, ini memang karena ulah─".

Dehaman kencang membuat seluruh isi kelas tersentak, terutama Sakura.

"Simpan cibiran kalian nanti. Sakura, saya yang baik hati sudah semakin baik tidak menghukummu maka segeralah duduk dan Ino, perhatikan!" Dengan gaya khasnya membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Baik, _Sensei_." Dengan raut tak sukarela merekapun tenang dan Sakura menuju kursinya.

"Telat ya, Sakura." Suara sang gadis indigo di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menoleh seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Ya haha seperti biasa. Kau tahulah karena siapa." Melihat Sakura berair wajah tertawa memaksa serta kesal yang disembunyikan, Hinata hanya tertawa seadanya.

"Hoo jadi begini sifat murid teladan yang dulu menjadi perwakilan murid baru." Sambar seseorang dari belakang Sakura membuatnya tersentak dan berpaling ke belakang.

"NA-NARUTO?!" Teriak Sakura tanpa sadar suaranya menggema ke seisi kelas membuat Ebisu berdehem─lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Nyali Sakura yang menciut kini salah tingkah menundukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum berusaha menarik hati Ebisu- _sensei_ agar lebih menenangkan emosinya. Setelah di rasa suasana kembali normal, Sakura menoleh ke pemuda pirang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Bisik Sakura sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran.

"Kau lupa? Ini semester 2 dan aku berhasil naik level." Kata Naruto yang bersandar pada kursi dengan menampakkan seringai khas nya.

Sakura terkesiap seakan ingat suatu hal. Sigap ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tangan. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa ada hal yang salah darinya. Naruto terus-menerus berseru memanggil Sakura namun di acuhkan. Keriuhan Naruto membuat Ebisu menoleh dan menegur mereka untuk tidak membuat keributan. Terutama Naruto yang notabene 'anak baru' di kelas 1-A membuatnya di tegur habis-habisan. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran-minta-maaf dan kembali tenang.

 _. . ._

* * *

Pintu kelas 3-A terbuka membuat seisinya menatap seseorang yang membukanya.

"Yo. Sasuke!" Seru Kiba segera merangkul sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah tenang walau sedang dirangkul.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Terlambat di hari pertamamu di semester dua. Aku yakin 100 persen Sakura pasti memarahimu."

Jawaban telak Kiba membuat Sasuke sedikit tergidik dan menampilkan air wajah malas.

"Ya, tebakanmu memang benar 100 persen. Dan omong-omong, biarkan aku duduk terlebih dahulu, Kiba- _san_." Remeh Sasuke sembari menyingkirkan tangan Kiba yang menempel di bahunya.

"Haha ayolah. Jangan meledekku seperti itu." Namun Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Sang Raven tampan itu segera menarik kursi menggunakan tangan kanan yang bisa ia gunakan kembali dan kontan duduk di kursinya.

"Sasuke- _kunnn_!" Panggilan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Teman sekelas sekaligus seorang fan beratnya yang duduk di pojok kanan depan menghampiri kursinya yang berada di posisi tengah nomor dua dari belakang.

Kekhawatiran Sasuke menjadi kenyataan saat melihat kursi di depannya sedang kosong di isi segera oleh seorang maniak dirinya, Karin Uzumaki, saudara jauh Naruto yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya karin antusias.

"Membosankan." Jawab malas Sasuke menopang pipinya yang sepertinya tertular virus malas Shikamaru.

"Oi Shikamaru. Apa tidak ada guru?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang berada di samping kirinya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu sendiri Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah guru paling korupsi waktu di sekolah ini."

"Ehem." Dehaman berat terdengar dari balik pintu yang ternyata di timbulkan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_.

Seisi kelas kaget akan kedatangan Kakashi- _sensei_ ─terutama Shikamaru─kembali ke posisi semula mereka berasal.

"Maaf, anak-anak. Saya terlambat karena saya barusaja selesai menolong Nenek penjual bubur di kantin menyebrangi lapangan lari dan bola menuju au─"

Hening.

Disaat seperti ini biasanya para murid menyela pembicaraan Kakashi karena mereka tahu ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Namun berbeda di kelas 3. Kilah kakashi mulai tidak dihiraukan lagi. Bahkan muridnya malah sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing dengan alasan 'tidak-penting-menanggapinya'. Yang menggubris hanyalah suara jangkrik yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Ehem. Baiklah kerjakan halaman 201 setelah itu dikumpulkan. Saya ada pekerjaan lain di TU maka dari itu saya titip map saya disini. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama kok. Dah~" Seru Kakashi lalu menghilang.

Suasana kelas ribut kembali lantaran mengomentari akan sifat Kakashi yang tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang _Sensei_. Namun, para murid 3-A tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka karena mereka sadar semester dua adalah saat-saat perang test dan ujian untuk memasuki tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Hampir keseluruhan jawaban Sasuke kerjakan dengan lancar dan tenang─tidak, sampai ia tak bisa lagi menggenggam pulpennya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergetar. Pemuda raven itu terus berusaha mengambil kembali pulpennya yang terjatuh. Namun apa daya ia tak bisa menggenggamnya. Terlalu kesal dirinya bahkan tak sadar ia memukul meja.

"SIAL!" Umpat Sasuke. Tentu yang mendengarnya pasti menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang cuek ikut menoleh ke kanannya.

"Oi oi, ada apa kawan?" Tanya Kiba heran mendengar kepanikan Sasuke yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Ia semakin mengeraskan giginya dengan menatap kesal tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke!" Seru Shikamaru memecah amarah Sasuke.

Kini raut wajah keputusasaan terpancar jelas pada paras tampan sang raven. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kirinya, kehadapan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang berair wajah nanar. Murid yang lain sudah mengabaikan kehebohan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dan sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing, meski sesekali dua atau tiga orang mengintip penasaran─salah satunya Karin.

Sasuke memperlihatkan tangan kanannya kehadapan kedua sohibnya. Awalnya Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak mengerti karena Sasuke tak menjelaskan sepatah katapun apa yang dimaksud. Kiba yang lebih unggul dalam hal insting menarik tangan kanan Sasuke segera.

Dingin. Seperti tak bernyawa. Itulah yang instingnya rasakan. Sementara Shikamaru melihatnya lebih realistis sebagai tangan yang sarafnya tak berfungsi.

"Sejak kapan hal ini terjadi?!" Tanya Shikamaru penuh selidik.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah dengan tenangnya yang sukses menyembunyikan kepanikannya di awal tadi. "Beberapa terakhir ini."

 _Zingg._

Dahi Sasuke bertautan merintih kesakitan akibat sakit di kepalanya yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Dengan refleks menarik tangan kanannya kembali dari genggaman Shikamaru dan dengan tangan kirinya kini meremas kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan." Cemas Shikamaru.

"Tak apa. Sudah biasa." Lirih Sasuke.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau ambruk." Cibir Kiba menutup raut khawatirnya.

Namun Sasuke membalas dengan seringai ringan, "Heh."

 _. . ._

* * *

Pelajaran Ebisu berlangsung tiga jam sampai jam istirahat I. Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya karena yang pertama, Ia terlambat di hari pertama semerter II setelah liburan. Belum lagi ia juga mendapat teguran Ebisu-sensei lantaran Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya dikelas.

Kedua, Sakura lupa mengerjakan tugas dua lembar 100 soal Matriks yang di berikan Ebisu-sensei hingga ia harus di hukum keluar kelas. Naruto juga ikut dihukum Ebisu- _sensei_. Mengapa? Ia berbohong bahwa ia lupa mengerjakan. Tugas Ebisu- _sensei_ tidak hanya diberikan kepada murid kelas 1-A, tapi seluruh kelas satu dari 1-A sampai 1-F. Naruto telah mengerjakan semua soalnya dengan benar. Hanya karena alasan agar Sakura tidak dihukum sendirian, maka ia urung untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Dan ketiga, keadaan luar kelas di koridor yang sepi saat pelajaran berlangsung ditambah tak ada sepatah katapun yang Naruto dan Sakura celotehkan semakin membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa canggung. Naruto memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Sakura menjawab, tentu. Namun tidak membalasnya dengan cibiran seperti biasa. Keheningan kerap kali mengambil alih.

Sementara batin Naruto kebingungan berkata, _'Haaa aku benci sekali suasana seperti ini'_ , dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sekaligus pakai kedua tangannya hingga Sakura melirik nanar pada pemuda ini.

.

.

. . .

* * *

"Hinataa.. Ayuk, temani aku ke kelas 3-A." Sakura berlari dari luar pintu kelas menuju meja sang indigo setelah istirahat pertama dia menghilang.

"Kau darimana saja? Dan ti-tiga-A? untuk apa?" Mendengar nama kelas 3-A membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Aku di panggil Kakashi-sensei tadi. Kupikir ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan berhubung beliau adalah guru pembimbing OSIS langsung, jadi aku merelakan istirahat pertamaku. Namun ternyata.." Sakura memberi jeda, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau ingat Novel milikku yang lupa kumasukkan kedalam tas kemudian Kakashi- _sensei_ melihatnya dan kita pikir ia akan menyitanya, kalau tidak salah itu sebulan yang lalu."

Hinata menangguk mengerti, "Ya aku ingat."

"Kau tahu apa yang ia ingin bicarakan kepadaku?" Hinata menggeleng, "Si masker misterius itu malah bertanya dimana aku membeli novel ku dan yang lebih menjijikan, ia berbisik apakah toko buku dimana aku membeli novelku menjual _Icha-Icha Tactics_ atau tidak." Sakura mendesah dan melayangkan bola matanya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan k-kelas 3-A?" Hinata _to the point_.

"Nah justru karena aku bilang disana tidak menjual novel harem seperti itu ia malah terlihat jengkel dan menyuruhku mengambil mapnya yang tertinggal di kelas 3-A sebelum ia masuk ke kelas kita." Hinata hanya tertawa garing melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas melayani perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Naruto saja?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Ta-tadi kulihat Naruto sedang bersama teman-temannya, terutama ada Rock Lee yang merengek padanya mengapa ia ditingga sendirian di kelas 1-B. Yah, jadi tidak enak menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku dan─ayolah Hinata istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir." Kini Sakura tampak jelas mengeluarkan air wajah memohon yang membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun disisi lain Hinata curiga atas sikap Sakura belakangan ini aneh terhadap Naruto.

. . .

* * *

Setelah lolos dari keramaian bak cendol dalam gelas karena ini istirahat I dan terutama lantai 3 terdapat kantin yang ramainya tak kenal ampun, sampailah perpaduan surai pink dan indigo itu di depan pintu 3-A yang terbuka sehingga mereka tak perlu repot lagi menggeser pintunya. Layaknya sang penyelidik, Sakura dan Hinata menengok hati-hati mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam kelas asing mengidentifikasi seseorang yang dikenalnya.

 _'Euh.. Sasuke'_ , Batin Sakura keki setelah mendapati Sasuke─yang dengan gayanya menenggelamkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku─tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, salah satunya Kiba dan Shikamaru yang memang hanya mereka yang Sakura dan Hinata kenal.

"Hinata, kau saja yang mengambil mapnya." Alih Sakura.

"Ti-tidak. Mengapa kau selalu melemparkan sesuatu yang sulit kepadaku?" Sakura hanya mendesah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kiba menoleh kearah Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang beradu mulut di balik pintu setengah masuk.

"Hei, Sakura Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuga _sayang_." Pekik Kiba di tengah kelas membuat teman-temannya ikut menoleh kearah Sakura dan Hinata, termasuk Sasuke.

Sontak keriuhan yang berawal dari Kiba mengerubungi mereka berdua terutama Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan─yang mungkin sudah lama para pelajar Konoha IHS urungkan.

"Sayang?!" Tak menggubris pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, Sakura justru mengernyitkan dahi seraya menatap tajam sahabat yang berada disampingnya. Wajah Hinata pun memerah hanya menautkan jari telunjuknya dan memutar-mutarnya, menimbulkan kebiasaan masa kecilnya yang sepertinya kambuh saat remaja dini hari.

"Sakura Uchiha? Kau kelas 1 apa? Sungguh adik Sasuke? Sasuke dia adikmu?" Bahkan salah tiga sampai empat orang murid 3-A juga mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bersandar pada meja dengan santai menjawab, "Tanyakan saja padanya."

Sakura memberinya _glare death_ seakan-akan Sasuke melemparkan semua beban pertanyaan ke punggungnya. Namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Hei kau adik Sasuke? Cantiknya." Inilah salah satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang sering diajukan ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya memaksakan senyum agar tidak merubah _image_ nya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuk, "Hm, bisa dibilang."

Shikamaru melihat keriuhan dengan wajah malas, "Pantas saja Sakura sangat membencimu." Namun Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tau rahasia apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan? Soalnya akhir-akir ini dia─"

"Ehem. Kalian berdua, hehe Maafkan aku membuat kalian risih. Ada keperluan apa kalian kesini?"

Pertanyaan dari salah satu murid 3-A yang tidak lain adalah Karin sebenarnya sedikit menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun kalimatnya terputus lantaran Kiba memotong pembicaraannya didukung bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi yang secara tak langsung membubarkan kumpulan orang-orang yang bertanya.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Kiba- _senpai,_ apa Kakashi- _sensei_ meninggalkan mapnya disini? Si masker korupsi waktu itu minta tolong─maksudku menyuruhku mengambil mapnya." Sakura berkata malas.

Pandangan Sakura menangkap Sasuke yang sedang bercakap kini menoleh kearah dirinya. Dan lagi tanpa alasan, Sasuke menjelirkan lidahnya tepat kearah Sakura membuat mereka perang Jelir Lidah─ _Oke itu nama yang agak aneh kurasa_. Kiba yang melihat tingkah mereka jelas mengangkat sebelah alis nanar.

"Oh ada sih," Kiba menoleh ke siapapun seseorang yang berada di dekat meja guru yang berada di depan karena pintu kelas berada jauh di belakang _LCD Board_. "Tolong ambilkan map Kakashi-sensei ya siapapun." Kiba meminta tolong dengan cengiran dan ada saja salah satu murid yang mengambil dan menyerahkannya.

"Nih. Dan oh ya, bisakah kau mengambil berkas rapat di ruang OSIS istirahat kedua nanti?" Kiba menyodorkan sebuah map dengan senyum tersirat dan Sakura mengangguk berat mendengar kalimat kedua Kiba lalu berterimakasih atas mapnya.

"Satu hal lagi. Aku tidak salah dengar kan kau memanggil Hinata _sayang_?" Sakura menanyakan sesuatu yang sedaritadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Sa-sakura, ano..." Hinata menarik sedikit lengan baju Sakura.

"Kami kan sudah jadian." Kiba berterus terang.

"HAH?" Sakura menerjapkan matanya tak percaya kini beralih menatap sang gadis indigo.

. . .

* * *

 ***Sakura POV** *

Sejujurnya, pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ lah pelajaran kesukaanku, Seni Budaya dan Keterampilan. Biasanya, keterlambatan Kakashi- _sensei_ masuk kelas membuatku pegal hati. Namun, ada untungnya juga julukan 'Kakashi _-_ _s_ _ensei_ Sang Korupsi Waktu' disaat genting seperti ini. Aku dan Hinata yang terlambat masuk kelas jadi merasa aman lantaran kami datang lebih dulu sebelum Kakashi- _sensei._ Padahal kurang lebih sudah 15 menit yang lalu bel masuk dilantunkan.

Selain pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganggu, satu hal lagi yang membuat kami─terutama aku─terlambat masuk kelas.

 _Hinata telah menjadi kekasih Kiba-senpai._

 _Dan Kiba-senpai adalah kekasih Hinata._

Sungguh Hinata tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Maka dari itu, selama perjalanan dari lorong lantai 3 kemudian menuruni tangga dan menyusuri lagi lorong lantai 2 yang saat itu terasa jauh dan panjang bagiku, mengisi topik pembicaraan kami seputar apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara mereka.

" _Kapan kalian jadian? Siapa yang menyatakannya? Siapa yang─"_

" _Sa-sakura, aku minta maaf sebelumnya tak memberitahumu soalnya aku malu. Baik aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu tapi satu-satu." Wajah Hinata merona dan aku menanti jawabannya penasaran._

" _K-Ka-kami jadian saat hari ketiga kita liburan di Villa Kiba-kun..." Sungguh, sebenarnya aku agak geli mendengar kata '-kun' di akhir nama Kiba-senpai─Maafkan aku Kiba-senpai, Hinata._

" _Pantas saja! Insiden kalian saat permainan voli itu membuat kalian salah tingkah dan Kiba-senpai beraninya melakukan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, kau lambat mendorongnya padahal bisa saja kau menamparnya!" Jawabku antusias membuat Hinata berdesut mengisyaratkan agar aku mengecilkan volume suaraku._

" _Ta-tapi aku sungguhan mendorongnya. Aku jadi tidak enak..." Oh Hinata. Mengapa dirimu begitu lugu._

" _Siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku._

" _K-Kiba-kun..." Gadis bersurai indigo itu menyembunyikan wajahnya malu._

" _Sungguh?! Selamat ya!" Dan Hinata berterimakasih. Aku tersenyum saja melihat Hinata yang ternyata kini cintanya berbalas dan tak lagi hanya sekedar mengagumi dari kejauhan. Walau dengan Kiba-senpai aku agak tidak merelakan sahabatku ini, tapi ada kepuasan sendiri melihat sahabatku bahagia._

.

.

 _. . ._

* * *

Mengapa hari ini sungguh panjang sih? Belum lagi aku harus mengambil berkas rapat OSIS yang tentu saja di ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai 4. Konoha IHS memiliki 4 lantai sebagai lantai teratas yang di khususkan untuk ruang klub dan organisasi seperti OSIS. Padahal Kiba- _senpai_ hanya menempuh satu lantai mengapa harus menyuruhku yang harus menempuh 2 lantai?

Setelah mengambil berkas yang dimaksud, aku mengunci kembali ruang OSIS. Belum sempat sepenuhnya aku membalikkan badan, aku menjerit kaget. Alhasil seluruh berkas bawaanku berhamburan kemana-mana. Bagaimana tidak? Tepat dimana arah aku memalingkan tubuhku, disanalah terdapat seseorang yang tengah berdiri sangat dekat. Syukur jika aku memalingkan pada arah sebaliknya, orang itu pasti sukses terabaikan. Segera aku menyusun kembali berkas OSIS yang tersebar.

"Berlebihan sekali. Memangnya aku seseram apa?" Seseorang disampingku kini mengeluarkan suara yang familiar di telingaku seraya membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan.

"Ah maaf. Lagipula siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba─" Kini terlihat jelas objek apa yang berada disampingku saat aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Naruto?!" Seseorang yang kusebut namanya malah memancarkan seringai cerah kehadapanku.

Lagi. Teringat lagi akan hal itu membuatku secepat kilat mengumpulkan berkas yang bertebaran, termasuk berkas yang telah dikumpulkan Naruto dengan cepat kuambil dan meninggalkannya.

"Oi Sakura- _chan_! Kau masih menghindariku?"

.

.

 **Sakura Flashback ON.**

"Naruto! Ayolah cepat! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di stasiun!" Aku berseru mengingatkan kepada Naruto yang berjalan lamban dibelakangku lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkannya.

"Hn." Jawab singkat pemuda pirang itu, namun tak lama ia memanggilku, "Sakura."

Aku yang mendengarnya lantas menoleh, "Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Naruto bermimik serius.

"Ada apa?" Kuhentikan langkahku. Jarang sekali Naruto serius.

Naruto menghampiriku kontan menarik tanganku dan menggiringku mengikutinya.

Masih di dekat kawasan Villa Inuzuka, Aku mengikuti Naruto yang merarik tanganku seenaknya. Jelas kami melawan arah dimana stasiun dan teman-teman berada. Namun sungguh aku tak menyangka, bagaimana Naruto bisa memukan tempat ini?

Aku melewati jalan setapak yang hanya berlapis bebatuan tipis nan lebar. Disusur jalan setapak itu dihimpit oleh pepohonan sakura yang besar. Angin yang berhembus menjatuhkan hampir semua helaian kelopak bunga sakura membuat jalanan yang kami lalui berwarna pink kemerahan. Hingga diujung jalan setapak itu terlihat sebuah gerbang lengkung nan menjulang berukuran sedang bertuliskan _Flower Garden_.

Saat memasukinya, ternyata tulisan besar yang terpampang di gerbang tersebut bukanlah sebuah bualan belaka. Aku tertegun dengan apa yang kulihat. Kemanapun aku mengedarkan pupil _emerald_ milikku, yang terlihat hanyalah rerumputan penuh dengan beraneka ragam bunga dan ya ampun, bahkan ada taman bunga matahari di sisi kanan. Kemudian di seberang taman bunga yang luar biasa indah itu terdapat sebuah sungai yang jernih mengalir dengan tenang. Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa-hawa sejuk namun berbau-bau air dan tanah subur. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa temukan tempat seindah ini?"

Naruto─yang masih memegang tanganku─ tersenyum tak kalah indahnya membuatnya semakin tampan.

Tunggu. Tampan? Bagaimana bisa tanpa sadar aku mengakui bahwa dia tampan?

"Kemarin malam. Saat ingin mencari udara segar, aku penasaran kemana jalan ini berujung. Suasana malam tak kalah indahnya dengan ini, soalnya di sana." Jeda Naruto menunjuk kearah sungai, "Kunang-kunang malam keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menampilkan cahanyanya dan beterbangan diantara bunga-bunga." Kini Naruto beralih menatapku.

"Kemudian, langsung terlintas dipikirannku untuk mengajakmu dini hari dan menunjukkan indahnya hamparan bunga-bunga itu di hadapanmu." Naruto terkekeh. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian mengalihkan wajahku melihat sekeliling haparan bunga tersebut.

"Ini sungguh menakjubkan." Tuturku tulus.

Naruto menarik genggaman tanganku semakin dekat dan aku sontak tertarik ke hadapannya. Tangan kosong sang pemilik iris _blue sapphire_ itu memegang halus rambutku dan mendekatkanku perlahan ke wajahnya yang kini setara denganku. Naruto memejamkan matanya semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_. Dadaku berdegup kencang.

Sentuhan kecil di bibirku terasa hangat. Aku meremas kerah Naruto namun apalah daya aku terhanyut kedalam ciumannya. Tanpa sadar aku ikut memejamkan mataku. Ciuman pertamaku berlatar taman bunga. Kurasa tak terlalu buruk.

Pemikiran jernihku memutuskan hasratku membuat Naruto terdorong. Aku tak bisa mendinginkan wajahku yang terasa sangat panas dengan hembusan angin yang tak mendukung sama sekali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku tergagap. Naruto menghampiriku dengan tenang dan menarik tanganku.

" _Will you be my girl?_ " Oke. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi wajahku kini merah padam.

"A-aku..."

Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Naruto yang dulunya si pembuat onar melakukan hal romantis semacam ini? Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku dari gengamannya dan berbalik badan. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya.

"Le-lebih baik kita kembali ke stasiun sekarang. A-aku yakin mereka sudah lelah menunggu kita.." Aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya─"

"A-ayolah yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

 **Sakura Flashback OFF.**

.

.

Kurasakan genggaman erat pada lenganku secara tiba-tiba dan dengan terpaksa langkahku pun ikut terhenti. Terdengar suara napas Naruto yang terengah dibelakangku. Apa aku berjalan terlalu cepat menghindarinya?

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa karena kejadian kemarin?" Pemuda tinggi berambut kuning itu bertanya.

Aku membeku. Berkata dalam keheningan. _Benar, Naruto_.

"Maaf kemarin aku tak bisa mengontrol nafsuku. Tapi aku sunguh-sungguh tulus mencintaimu." Papar Naruto.

Jangan minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Naruto." Kata-kata inilah yang justru malah terucap.

Tidak menuruti kata-kataku, sang remaja bersurai kuning itu malah lebih tak membiarkanku pergi. Posisi yang strategis. Aku berjarak sangat dekat dengan dinding yang berada di sebelahku dan Naruto sukses membuatku terpojok. Dengan menarik ku menabrak dinding, kini ia tak membiarkanku pergi, menghalangi sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya yang jenjang. Kini Sakura Uchiha bagaikan burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jangan membuatku bingung. Maaf tapi sikapmu setelah kemarin sungguh membuatku bingung. Apa aku berbuat salah terhadapmu? Apa kemarin aku terlalu keterlaluan?" Wajah tak berdosanya benar-benar sangat dekat denganku. Kata-katanya membuatku bingung sampai ingin menangis.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa?" Memalukan, aku malah mulai menangis.

"Dasar idiot." Jedaku mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Aku tak tahu, bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Seseorang terdekatku menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku dan kurang ajar, dia malah mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Aku memukul Naruto yang berada di hadapanku disertai tangisanku yang tak mau berhenti.

"Sungguh. Aku tak tahu.. hiks." Pemuda itu hanya terdiam tak mengacuhkan pukulan-pukulanku yang ia terima. Dia memelukku.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa simpan jawabannya nanti." Naruto menenangkan.

 ***Sakura POV End***

. . .

* * *

Suasana diantara sepasang surai berwarna cerah itu kini sudah lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu canggung dibanding sebelumnya. Meski Sakura belum menjawab pernyataan Naruto, hubungan mereka berjalan mulus seperti sediakala. Dan setelah itu, Naruto menemani sang pemilik manik _emerald_ mengantarkan berkas OSIS kepada Kiba.

Sakura memanggil Kiba setelah sampai dikelasnya. Pemuda jabrik coklat yang merasa namanya terpanggil itu menghampiri sumber panggilannya dan Sakura segera menyerahkan berkas-berkas tersebut. Sakura mengedarkan iris emeraldnya ke dalam kelas 3-A. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada Sasuke.

"Kemana Sasuke?" Tanyanya terus terang.

"Oh Sasuke. Dia pulang lebih cepat." Kiba yang awalnya sedikit terkesiap menjawab sesantai mungkin.

Naruto dan Kiba-senpai beradu pandang membicarakan sesuatu tanpa perlu fungsi indera pendengaran─tanpa diketahui Sakura tentunya. Dalam bisu, perantara komunikasi dari mata ke mata, Naruto membalas dengan tatapan dalam mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Pulang cepat?" Air wajah sang pemilik manik _emerald_ kini menunjukkan kebingungannya.

.

. . .

* * *

Satu hari penuh yang merupakan hari pertama semester dua adalah hari yang panjang bagi Sakura pada khususnya. Dan tak terasa, kini ia telah berada di ujung hari yang panjang itu. Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berakhir.

Di temani Naruto, mereka keluar aula bersama-sama─Pulang. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kurang lebih lima jengkal dari ambang pintu aula. Iris _emerald_ yang dimilikinya membulat. Fokus memandang objek jauh yang dilihatnya.

"Naruto." Panggilnya agak berbisik. Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan sang gadis yang memanggilnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Pagar sekolah ini..." Jeda Sakura menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan, "Tinggi..."

.

.

 _ **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

Aaaa Aku tau ini kepanjangann, maaf banget Bingung mau stop di scene mana. Kadang perasaan 'nanggung' muncul terus di chapter ini, jadinya... ngalir terus deh kata-kata :(

Maaf kalo kepanjaangan dan maaf pasti bacanya bosen dan banyak di skip ya:") Tidak apa kok aku tetap berterimakasih karena udah sempat membacanya..

Thanks to Ruby Fair, siskap906, Qyzzq, asdfghjytredfghj, dan Jeyhan Zouwilla yang udah mampir.

Makasih juga buat semua reviewers yang baca fanficku dan yang terpenting memberi review:') dan untuk para silent readers juga sankyuu :D

Dan satu lagi. Banyak pertanyaan yang nanya 'kok Sakuranya cuek banget?'. Hmm aku emang sengaja buat Sakunya cuek disini. Nanti akhirnya lihat saja, bisa jadi dia berubah._.

Jadi, chapter ini terlalu panjang atau tidak? kalau iya, maka besok-besok akan lebih sedikit. mungkin ini chap terpanjang.-. Maka dari itu, Mohon kritik dan saran.

Lanjut?

Review kalian akan sangat membantu! ^^


End file.
